A Descendants Christmas
by spottyowl
Summary: The VK's experience their first Christmas in Auradon.
1. December 1st-Decorating

**Hellooo everyone, HAPPY CHRISTMAS this year has gone so quick I can not believe it is December already.**

**I hope you enjoy this story **

* * *

It was December 1st and the festivities were underway in Auradon, snow was yet to fall upon the kingdoms but everyone was hoping for a white Christmas. Decorations were being put up around the school and preparations for the Christmas ball were underway. The VK's were sat at a table with Ben, Doug, Lonnie and Jane.

"How do you guys celebrate Christmas" Doug asked, as he sipped his chocolate milkshake.

"We don't," Evie answered as she ate her porridge.

"Huh," said Jane. "What do you mean?"

"We have never celebrated Christmas, it was just a normal day for us all on the isle, Jay stole stuff for his father to sell at his shop, Evie still had to be the perfect perfect princess, Carlos still had to do chores and I still had to be evil enough to please my mother," Mal said, everyone round the table was quite unsure of what to say.

"Meet us in Evie and Mal's dorm in two hours," Ben said before he left grabbing Doug along with him informing him of his idea as they left.

"Where do you think they're going?" Jay asked taking the leftover food from Doug's plate as Carlos did the same with Ben's.

Luckily it was a Saturday so there were no lessons to rush to, after breakfast Mal and Evie headed back to their dorm with the others to wait for Ben and. An hour and a half had passed when there was a knock at the door, getting up from her bed to answer it Mal opened the door to see Ben and Doug standing there with bags in their hands.

"What have you got?" Jay asked curiously.

"You said you have never celebrated Christmas, that it was just like any other normal day," Ben said the Vk's nodded wondering where Ben was going with this.

"Well we are going to change that," Doug said as he opened one of the bags he was carrying.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Christmas decorations," Doug said. "We got enough for both your rooms and then some,"

"You can put it were you want, around your bed, on the walls anywhere," Ben said smiling.

The VK's cautiously looked into the bags, there were shiny balls with string, some had glitter on with pretty patterns, long colourful strings of weird feeling material.

"That's tinsel," Lonnie said as she pulled some more out of a bag.

"And these are baubles," Jane said as she picked one up.

"So we put them anywhere?" Mal asked still unsure.

"Yup, oh I almost forgot," Ben said as he reached into another bag. "I got you a mini tree to put in your rooms, and you can also decorate it,"

Ben didn't know what they thought of this, they had yet to say anything.

"Thanks," Mal said as she smiled giving Ben a hug.

"Lets get started," Doug as he took out his phone to play Christmas music.

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were having a great time Evie had made a blue tinsel head band she liked how it spiked out, Mal had decided to put fairy lights round hers and Evies poster beds the lights changed colours and you could change the setting which amazed Carlos.

"What are these?" Carlos asked pulling out a weird hat.

"Oh, that's a Santa's hat you wear it, I also got some more," Doug said a he pulled out more hats some different colours as well as some reindeer and elf ears.

Mal chose a purple Santa's hat, Jay chose elf ears laughing when he saw himself in the mirror, Carlos chose reindeer antlers which was he thought was ironic as they shed their antlers in the winter but read that it was only stags that shed them this time of year, but then again this was Auradon so maybe they were magical reindeer, Evie found a blue Santa's hat with silver snowflakes on it and chose that.

"Very nice," Doug said, as he put on some elf ears as well teaming up with Jay in the elf department. They named themselves.

"Well I was born to be a embody a snowman or two," Lonnie said, as she put on a bobble headband that had two snowmen on top.

"Well looks like I'm working it alone with the Christmas headbands," Jane said, as she put on a head band with identical mini Christmas trees bobbling on top.

"And sleighing it," Lonnie said emphasising they word sleighing, which earned her a look from Ben.

"Really Lonnie," Ben said, as he put on a red Santa's hat.

"I couldn't resist," Lonnie said veining innocence.

"It was a pretty good one," Doug said, as he took some decorations out of a bag.

Jane was hanging baubles on the tree as Lonnie was trying to get the too long tinsel round it, Doug was singing his hear out to Mariah Carey while Ben filmed it.

"Is youuuuuuuuu," Doug saying of key but everyone still cheered.

"That was beautiful Douglas," Ben said, pouring a bundle of tinsel over him.

"Why thank you King Ben," Doug said as he bowed.

"This is so much fun," Evie said as she hung tinsel by the door, Mal nodded in agreement as the others smiled.

After an hour the girl's room was done everyone stood back to admire their work, both Evie and Mal's beds had fairy lights around them, the tree had blue and purple baubles with silver tinsel hanging off of it with a mini star topper. Green and red decorations adorned the ceiling with random coloured tinsel bordering the room.

"I think that's a job well done," Jane said.

"I agree, now onto the next one," Mal said as she headed towards the boys dorm.

"Wait Mal shouldn't we get something to eat first, I mean it is almost lunch," Doug said, he was happy to see his friend so excited but he was hungry and was sure the others were too.

"Okay, let's go quick," Mal said as she led the way to the cafeteria.

The others laughed softly as they followed her to get something to eat, Mal hadn't eaten her food so fast in a long time she was eager to get back to decorating.

"It's okay Mal slow down we have plenty of time to decorate," Ben said not want his girlfriend to choke or get sick, thankfully Mal slowed down.

After they were done, they headed back to the girl's dorm to collect the bags of decorations and headed off to start on the boy's room.

"Let's go," Mal said as she rushed out of her shared dorm.

The others followed behind her carrying the bags of decorations.

"Right let's blow this popsicle stand," Mal said as she pulled out green tinsel.

"Someone's caught the Christmas bug," Doug said gesturing to Mal.

"Think they all have," Ben said as he saw a smile on each of the VK's faces and they were genuine smiles filled with joy.

Mal was currently 75% tinsel, Evie had lined up some fairy lights in the window with Carlos, Lonnie and Jay were hanging up ceiling decorations Jane passing them when needed, Ben and Doug were decorating the tree.

When they were done they stood back to soak it in.

"We are so good at this decorating," Mal said as she admired their work.

Fairy lights were lighting up the windows, while gold and red baubles with silver and red tinsel decorated the tree the boys also had a mini star topper, purple and gold ceiling decorations as well as silver and red hung down, while the boys decided on random coloured tinsel to go around the room like the girls. Both trees had built in lights that had different settings whether you wanted multi-coloured, white or gold and if you wanted them to flash at different speeds, this amazed Carlos as well who couldn't wait to look into it.

"That we are," Lonnie said in agreement.

"Thanks for all this it really means a lot," Evie said as she gave e Doug a hug.

"Oh one more thing," Doug said as he ran out the room, returning a few minutes later with another bag, he wanted to keep this a surprise so had hid the bag for later.

"Here, these are advent calendars each day until Christmas you open one of the little doors and get some chocolate, each door has a number on whatever the date is you open the matching number," Doug said as he handed them one each.

"Chocolate sounds awesome," Carlos said as he started looking for his door.

"Thanks," Mal said as she too looked.

Soon each VK had found the door on their advent calendar and savoured the sweet taste of the chocolate, Jay and Carlos put theirs away safe while Mal and Evie held onto theirs planning to do the same later.

"And of course we can not forget Dude," Doug said handing Carlos an advent calendar for dogs.

"He's gonna love this, thanks," Carlos said.

"You're welcome," Doug said.

After a quick chat everyone headed to tea still wearing their Christmas head gear, decorating had been so much fun they all still had smiles on their faces as they sat to eat their tea, decorating works up quite the appetite.

That night each VK slept with a smile on their face their fairy lights glowing, and a happy Dude who slept by his best pal who not long ago had given him his doggy advent calendar.

* * *

**There you go I will try to upload everyday leading up to Christmas, I LOVE Christmas it is my favourite holiday always has been, I love all the lights the decorations, the smells of course the food and cold weather presents meh okay but everyone just seems happier even those who don't celebrate the holiday.**


	2. December 2nd-Christmas Movies

**it has not snowed yet, a few days ago it was frosty so I hope it is like that on Christmas day as it would be so pretty, but snow would be cool too.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Jay asked, as he walked to Ben and Dougs room with Lonnie and Evie the others were meeting them there.

"Having a Christmas movie marathon," Lonnie said.

"Ohh," Jay said, he was looking forward to lounging around all day.

Jane thought it would be fun to hang out and watch movies all day and Christmas movies had seemed to be the most obvious theme. When they got to the room, Ben was setting up the couch with blankets and cushions as well as the floor as they wouldn't all be able to fit.

"What to you think?" Ben asked.

"Looks cosy," Lonnie said as she took a spot in the corner followed by Jay who sat beside her pulling a blanket over themselves.

Not long after, the others arrived with sweets, popcorn, refreshments and a bundle of DVD's.

"This is going to be awesome," Doug said as he looked through the selection of movies and chose Home Alone.

"I agree, I mean chocolate all day yes please," Jay said as he grabbed a bar.

Doug put the movie on and snuggled next to Evie on the couch who was sat next to Jay. Jane, Carlos and of course Dude where sat next to each other on the floor while Mal was sat next to Ben holding his hand.

They were all wearing Christmas themed onesies that Jane had got everyone she thought it would be nice to lounge around in as the weather was getting colder.

* * *

"This kid is awesome" Jay said, as he watched Kevin McAllister out run a cop.

"I know right that cop can't even stand up right," Carlos said as he laughed.

As the movie went on everyone was laughing so hard, these robbers were being out smarted by a single kid, but when they caught him they were rather worried he had done so good, when the movie ended they were glad to know there was more of them.

"Could you pass us the popcorn please," Lonnie asked thanking Jane when she passed it.

So far the had watched all the Home Alone movies, A Christmas Wish, The Dog Who Saved Christmas which Doug seemed to like and Frosty The Snowman.

"I think we read a book like this in English," Jay said, as they saw scrooge get visited by the ghost of Christmas past.

"Yeah A Christmas Carol is a book written by Charles Dickens," Doug said, Jay nodded in understanding intrigued how they made a good book into a movie.

Five movies in and everyone was enjoying themselves though after watching the, The Polar Express Ben had to go and get some tissues as Mal and Evie were in tears.

"No...no one else can hear it it's just so sad," Evie cried as Doug held her closer.

"And his sister used to an...and she doesn't believe anymore how can you not believe," Mal said as tears fell down her face, Dude licked her hand hoping it would make her feel better. "Thanks Dude," Mal said ruffling his fur.

"And he never used to be believe but now he knows," Carlos said.

"I think it's time for a happier movie now," Lonnie said as she wiped away a tear that fell and put on The Santa Claus.

"I think I'm gonna make one of those machines," Carlos said. "I'm not gonna create big toy soldiers to over take you all, I just think Dude would appreciate an oversized dog bone,"

"Do you think you could copy homework to just in case I feed mine to Dude?" Jay asked.

"Ha ha," Carlos said.

After watching the next two Santa Clause movies Jane put on Jingle all the way witched seemed to be a favourite the antics of the two fathers trying to get the last must have toy for their children, was hilarious but also heart warming to Ben.

"Awee he called his dad Turbo-Man," Lonnie said.

"She turned down eggnog I still can not believe that," Doug said, still in shock.

Happy Christmas also earned a few laughs the dishevelled sister turning her brothers life upside down and nearly setting the house on fire.

"Mood to be honest," Mal said as Jenny just walked away.

"Ha ha," Jay laughed.

Halfway through a Miracle on 34th Street, Carlos, Mal and Lonnie had fallen asleep, Ben pulled the blanket over Mal more so she wouldn't get cold.

"Naww they look so cute," Jane whispered as she kissed Carlos in the head.

"Yep and they can not deny it," Evie said as she stifled a yawn.

Quietly getting up Ben put on another movie he had lost count of how many movies they had watched.

"Well spaghetti and syrup with sweets," Evie said cringing at the thought.

"I think it would be alright you know, maybe not for breakfast," Jay said.

"No thanks, not at all," Evie said, laughing quietly so not to wake the others Jane had joined the sleeping club.

A few hours later Fairy Godmother was walking the halls making sure everyone was in their rooms it was curfew after all. Jane had told her about her plans to have a movie marathon which Fairy Godmother thought was lovely idea especially having learned that the VK's had never celebrated Christmas.

Knocking softly she opened the door to inform them that it was curfew and time to go to bed but the sight that greeted her warmed her heart. The children had fallen asleep the TV displaying the menu still. Turning off the TV she tiptoed over quietly and made sure that they were wrapped up warm before softly closing the door behind her.

Usually she would have woken them up and sent them to their respective dorms but she just couldn't find it in herself to do it.

She hoped that the VK's would have a special first Christmas.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far reviews are appreciated**

**I do love a Christmas movie...I have never actually read a Christmas carol I have seen like 5 adaptations of it though.**


	3. December 3rd-Christmas lesson

**It is December 3rd and i still have not et completed my Christmas shopping...hopefully soon.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were sat in Goodness Class learning more about Christmas.

"The three wise men gave Jesus presents of gold, frankincense, and myrrh," Fairy Godmother said as she told the four the story of Jesus.

"He was just a baby though," Mal said confused as to why he would be gifted such things.

"Yes but he is a child of God, they believed that he deserved the best even as a baby," Fairy Godmother said.

"Why would Herod want to kill a baby, I mean yeah when he grew up he could take over but if you just took him away and lied to him about who he was then he would not be a threat," Evie said, that's what her mother did with Snow White she was the fairest but her mother hid her away then again she did try to kill her and almost succeeded.

"Yes I see your point but Herod was an angry and greedy man he felt threatened easily," Fairy Godmother said.

"Now I would like you to draw a picture of the stable that Jesus was born in with the people and animals around him," Fairy Godmother instructed, after they had finished she began to tell them about a man in a red suit.

"So Santa Claus has many names, St Nicholas and Father Christmas just to name a few," Fairy Godmother said as she pointed to the names written on the board.

"Never heard of him well sort of and he was in some of the movies we watched yesterday," Carlos said.

"Well I will tell you more about him," Fairy Godmother said.

"Isn't it cold in the North Pole? Why did he chose to live there?" Carlos asked.

"It's out of the way, and don't worry he has good heating," Fair Godmother said.

"So elves, they help him, he doesn't force them to work?" Evie asked concerned.

"Don't worry, they work of their own free will, they are all very well looked after," Fairy Godmother said calming Evie's worries.

"Soo, this guy breaks into your house leaves presents eats your food then leaves," Jay said, wondering why a guy would leave gifts.

"Sort of Jay, he is allowed to let himself in, leaving him some milk cookies with carrots for his reindeer are traditional for many people but a bit if whiskey never hurts my father used to leave him some when I was little," Fairy Godmother said.

"How does he get in? Do you leave the door open for him?" Evie asked.

"He comes down the chimney through the fireplace, if you do not have a fireplace one will magically appear or he will use a special key it depends if the house has a chimney," Fairy Godmother explained.

"How do his reindeer fly?" Carlos asked, wandering if he spelled them.

"The reindeer are if a special kind their antlers do not fall off during the seasons when they would, in fact they never fall off but they only grow to a certain length, their hooves are light weight which help them glide through the air and if you think of their antlers like wings they help them lift up into the air," She informed, Carlos nodded.

"He always wears a red coat, red pants and black boots?" Evie asked, wondering how he could commit to that.

"Well not sure about the rest of the year but Christmas eve and Christmas day he wears red, during the season he wears green and red," Fairy Godmother answered, the North Pole has some interesting yet strange fashion trends Evie thought.

"Right I would like you to copy the names of the reindeer's down please, before we move on," Fairy Godmother instructed, Mal had been quiet all lesson she made a note of it to ask her if everything after lessons were over.

Dasher

Dancer

Prancer

Vixen

Comet

Cupid

Donner

Blitzen

"During the Christmas period children write letters to Santa asking him what they would like for Christmas, and if they have been good they will get presents," Fair Godmother said.

"What about if they were bad?" Jay asked.

"It is said they get coal, but that was from when times were hard and not all families could afford basic necessitates like wood and coal, so he would give those families coal so they could keep warm, those families that could afford coal got toys and things they considered fun when they saw people with coal they assumed they had been bad," Fairy Godmother said not wanting the four to feel bad she new they were good.

"He's so sweet," Evie said liking how thoughtful he was.

"I would like you all to write a letter to Santa asking him what you would like for Christmas," Fairy Godmother said, she was unsure whether or not they believed in him or not but she wanted to keep the spirit alive so she decided to have them each write a list so she would know what to get them either from herself and the others or Santa.

"Mal why are you not writing anything?" Fairy Godmother said. "You have been quiet for quite a while Mal, Is everything okay?"

Mal stared at her piece of paper silently trying to pull her mind together.

"Does Santa really exist?" Mal asked so innocently Fairy Godmother wanted to cry.

"Of course he does sweetie, don't let anyone tell you other wise, when people get older sometimes they stop believing in him," Fairy Godmother said putting a strand of Mal's hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"I'm not sure, sometimes people just stop believing in things," Fairy Godmother said.

Smiling a little Mal began to write her list hoping that Fairy Godmother was not lying and that Father Christmas, Santa Clause, St Nicholas the man of many names existed.

* * *

**I wanted them to believe in Santa as it is just so magical when you do, I don't believe in him anymore sadly i wish I still did.**

**My mum told me about the magic key Santa uses as we had a gas fire, so my mum said he had a magic key he would use.**

**I am not really a religious person I believe in God and Jesus, but I don't go to church I used to go to Sunday school when I was little and I was in the Brownies and Guides so for some services we would go.**

**And the story cover image is from my actual tree.**


	4. December 4th-Ice skating

**December 4th...not excited at all, not one little bit :D**

* * *

It was a cold day and the VK's were currently in the cafeteria school had finished for the day and they were pondering on how to spend the rest of their day.

"Sooo, what do you guys wanna do?" Mal asked as she let out a sigh.

"Umm I dunno," Evie replied laying her head on the table.

Soon they where brought out of their bored state by an excited Doug and Jane.

"Com on guys get your coats, hats, gloves and scarfs," Doug said as he stood by the table.

"What why? Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"Ice skating," Jane said excitedly she loved ice skating and when Lonnie suggested they go after school she couldn't wait for it to be over.

"What really?" Evie asked, she had heard about ice skating and really wanted to try it out, but never had the time with school.

"Yup," Lonnie said as she handed them their coats.

"Ice skating?" Jay asked unsure on what that was.

"So there's a sheet of ice and you wear these shoes that have blades on the end that let you glide along, it's so fun you may fall a few times or a lot, maybe not at all but after a while you will get the hang of it," Jane said as she helped Carlos with his scarf.

"Is it inside or outside?" Carlos asked.

"Both some are inside and some outside, the one we are going to is outside though," Ben said as he led them to the awaiting limo.

"Sounds like fun," Mal said as she sat next to Ben.

"Oh it is, how long till we get there?" Jane asked, Lonnie smiled at how excited she was.

"Twenty minutes," Doug said, Jane folded her hands in her laps patiently trying to contain her excitement.

They passed open fields with horses and cows, some even had sheep munching on some grass., before they reached their destination.

"We're here," Doug said, as he opened the door thanking the limo driver.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"Now we go get our shoes, we already booked and paid so here are your tickets so you don't have to pay at the door," Ben said handing everyone a ticket.

"Lets goo," Jane said as she rushed towards the building where they would get their ice skates.

Once everyone had their shoes they followed Jane outside and were greeted with the sound of Christmas music and people zooming by on the ice, some people holding onto the aide or each other, some children were using some sort of balancing frame to help them balance.

"Come on I'll hold your hand," Ben said as he led Mal onto the ice, Mal held on tight not wanting to fall over.

"Wo," Mal said as Ben led her along the ice at a slow pace.

"Come on Carlos," Jane said as she helped him onto the ice, Carlos immediately grabbed onto the sides and crept along slowly with Jane by his side.

"Ahh," Carlos screamed as he nearly fell over, Jane helped him to steady himself before they started to move again.

"Okay Lon, lets go," Jay said as he stepped onto the ice skating past Carlos and Jane.

"Okay, wait for me," Lonnie said as she skated after her boyfriend, Jay was one to go head first into things never afraid to try something new, always ready for a challenge.

"This is fun," Evie said as she and Doug first stepped onto the ice.

"We haven't started yet," Doug said as he started to glide them along.

"Oh, haha...well now we have this is most definitely fun it feels great," Evie said as she felt the cool air wisp past on her face.

"Hey guys," Jay said as he met up with Ben and Mal.

"Hey Jay, you not holding on?" Ben asked when he saw Jay.

"Nope," Jay replied as he started to skate past them before his skate angled wrong and he crashed to the floor.

"JAY!" Mal squealed.

"Jay, are you alright?" Lonnie asked as she skated up to him the others not far behind.

"Hahahaha, yeah I'm fine," Jay said as he lay on the ice laughing.

"Thank goodness," Evie said placing a hand over her heart.

"Come on help me up then," Jay said holding out both arms, Ben and Lonnie helped Jay to his feet and they resumed their skating.

* * *

As time went on the VK's got more confident on the ice not needing to hold on to the side, but still holding on to their partners hand."

Ohh, it's the couples skate grab your special someone and skate your hearts away," A voice said, as slow Christmas music began to play.

"May I have this skate?" Doug asked bowing before Evie as he held out his hand.

"Well of course dear sir," Evie said smiling widely as she took his hand and skated away with him.

"Carlos, my dear Carlos will you skate with me," Jane said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yes my dear Janey," Carlos said, as they skated away with laughter.

"Lonnie, let's do this," Jay said hooking his arm through hers.

"Lets," Lonnie said as she skated away with him.

Ben and Mal watched the others as they skated together laughing, smiling and having so much fun as they zoomed by well Lonnie and Jay zoomed by the others still skated at a slow pace.

"Mal shall we?" Ben asked.

"We shall," Mal said as she took Bens hand and skated off with him.

They skated a little faster than before which Mal didn't mind as Ben still had a hold of her. Feeling brave she decided to let go of his hand and see if she could go on her own. Ben watched as Mal skated a few paces in front of him at a slow pace before she picked up some more speed.

"Woohooo," Mal said as she skated faster Ben not far behind her.

"So you having fun?" Ben asked loving the smile on Mals face.

"YEEES!" Mal cheered, before quickly grabbing onto Ben as she began to lose her balance causing them to both crash to the floor. "That was also fun, you okay?

"Yeah I'm good," Ben said as he got up before holding out his hand for her. "You?"

"Yup," Mal said as she accepted Bens hand, when she was up she continued to skate while holding onto Bens hand.

"I think this moment calls for a group photo," Lonnie said, and everyone huddled round and smiled.

"So you have this thing called ice hockey?" Jay asked, they were all sat in a small café drinking hot cocoa.

"Yeah it's a pretty interesting sport, more brawling than in field hockey and you wear more protective gear as you are allowed to hit the puck harder," Lonnie informed.

"What do you mean more protective gear?" Carlos asked.

"Well, you can slip on the ice and hit your head, get hit by the puck or a stick crash or more likely shoved into a wall," Lonnie listed.

"Sounds like fun," Jay said wanting to try it out.

"Sounds scary," Carlos said hoping he would never have to try it.

"Is there anything less violent?" Evie asked.

"Oh yes there is figure skating which is pretty much dancing on ice and speed skating you have to have pretty good balance for that with the sharp turns and you have to skate so fast hence the name," Jane said.

"There is also curling but that is done on treated ice," Doug said noticing the VK's confused looks. "They freeze water droplets so the curling won't gain friction a as easily if you tried on normal ice like at the ice rink it wouldn't get very far, one person holds the stone as the slide along the ice before letting go at a certain point while two people sweep per say in front of it so it gets more friction before letting it glide, before coming to a stop and hopefully knocking the opponents curl out of the way,"

"Oh, sounds like my kinda sport," ,Carlos said, causing everyone to laugh a little.

"I think I would try figure skating," Mal said, thinking about how magical it must be to dance on ice.

"Me too," Said Evie. "But I would also like to try speed skating, and maybe just watch the others I don't know how I feel about the possibility of getting shoved into a wall,"

"Me neither, its great to watch though, if you are to pushy lets say you literally get put in time out before you can go back on the ice," Lonnie said laughing a little.

"Crikey," Mal said.

"Figure skating is nice I have seen swan lake on ice, I was like six so anything on ice was amazing to me, but they spun round so fast I was amazed they were not dizzy afterwards," Jane said as she recalled that moment smiling a little.

"Hey uhh E, you got a little...right there," Mal said when she saw Evie's hot cocoa moustache.

"Oh, ahaa thanks," Evie said as she wiped it away.

"This was so much fun," Jay said as Lonnie leaned against him.

"It most definitely was," Lonnie agreed as they both sat silently watching their friends talk.

Soon it was time for the group to go back to school, after climbing into the limo the group tried to keep their eyes open long enough to make it to their beds.

* * *

**I've been ice skating twice i think it is cooler outside. I would not like to play ice hockey either I would try figure skating most likely show skating as there are less rules to follow and not as many banned moves.**

**Reviews are appreciated...Hope you are all having a great December**


	5. December 5th-Crafts day

**December 5th, I have Candy Canes, I have not had one in ages.**

* * *

Fairy Godmother had organised a craft day where the students of Auradon Pep could make their own decorations, Christmas cards and baked treats.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Jane asked as they walked down stairs towards the hall.

"I don't mind," Lonnie said as she found a crafts table to sit at.

"Decorations I think," Mal said as she sat down at a table.

"I'm going to start on the cards," Evie said ad she looked through he different coloured pieces of card.

"Well lets get this crafting started," Jay said holding his fist out for Carlos to pump.

"No Jay, Just no sorry buddy," Carlos said as he patted his friends shoulder.

Mal was in deep concentration, she had decided on a bauble that held a photo she would put glitter, fake snow and sequins inside to liven it up. Jay had joined Mal in the decorations but had decided to make a mini angel to hang on his and Carlos's tree.

"Love this song," Doug said as Mariah Carey All I Want For Christmas started playing.

"Me too," Evie said smiling, as she sketched a robin.

"That's really good E," Mal said as she looked over at Evie's drawing.

"Thanks," Evie said as she smiled.

A few hours passed, and everyone had made at least two decorations and twenty cards to write out and deliver.

"Wow E, that's so cool," Carlos said as he looked at the wreath Evie had made for hers and Mal's door.

"Thanks, it was not too hard to make I can make you and Jay one if you like," She said to which Carlos nodded.

"Now lunch I am starving," Jay said as he led the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

The group sat at their usual table in the far corner of the room, you could see pretty much everything from there, decorations adorned the walls and ceiling, fairy lights hung round the ceiling border which lit the room during tea.

"So, what did you guys ask Santa for this year?" Mal asked.

"I asked for hair tongs, I would like to give curling my hair a try," Jane said not missing a beat her mom had informed her that the VK's believed in Santa and would like to keep it that way for at least one Christmas.

"Well I asked for a new Laptop as my one broke," Lonnie said after a few moments, she thought it was sweet that they believed in Father Christmas, this will definitely be a magical Christmas she thought.

"What did you ask for Doug?" Evie asked.

"A new science kit, and the new karate blunder game," Doug said, happy his girlfriend could enjoy the Christmas magic they did as kids.

"Ben?" Mal asked turning towards him.

"Well I asked for a white Christmas I really want it to snow," Ben said in all honestly he did, he wanted a white Christmas Auradon had not seen one for a while, sure it was cold but snow added that extra Christmasy feel for him.

"Me too," Said Jane.

"What about you about you guys, what did you ask for?" Lonnie asked.

"Not telling you," Mal said cheekly.

"Oh come on pleaase," Lonnie begged.

"Nope," Evie said laughing.

"Fine I will just ask Santa," Jane said, meaning she would just ask her mom.

"You know him?" Jay asked shocked.

"Not personally but I am sure could get a hold of him," She said.

"Cool," Mal said. "Tell him that I have been very good...please,"

"I am sure he knows that already," Ben said, as his girlfriend smiled at him.

* * *

After lunch they headed to the kitchens to start on the baking, they were all looking forward to this, they were happy to hear they could keep the food afterwards.

"So cinnamon cookies, Chocolate chip cookies, mince pies or sugar cookies," Ben said reading the recipe's.

"ALL OF THEMM!" Carlos said, wanting to get started.

"Lets go," Lonnie said as she grabbed the ingredients for the Chocolate chip cookies teaming up with Jay.

"You have some flour right there," Doug said as he brushed some flour on Evies nose.

"Hey," Evie laughed as she through some flour at Doug soon they were each wearing more flour than what wad in the bowl.

"You didn't?" Mal asked in mock seriousness as some flour hit her.

"Oops," Evie and Doug laughed.

Mal through some flour back and thus a flour war between them began, covered in flour cinnamon, chocolate and sugar they eventually got the cookies in the oven and washed up before moving on to the mince pies.

"Smells nice," Carlos said as he filled his pie up before putting the top on.

"I love mince pies," Jane said looking forward to eating them.

"I don't blahh," Doug said.

"Oh come on they are so good," Ben said.

"I agree with Doug on this," Lonnie said.

"Looks like you guys will have to chose a side," Jane said.

"May your taste buds choose fairly," Lonnie said.

"You're so weird," Jay said.

"And that's why you love me," Lonnie said placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Soon all eight had a box of delicious smelling treats to eat currently sitting in the homeroom in front of the fire place the four VK's tried their first mince pies.

"Eww nope," Evie said as she spat hers right out giving hers to Jane who gladly accepted them.

"Thank you," Jane said gratefully.

"Not bad," Carlos said, as he ate some more.

"See told you they are good," Ben said.

"Mmhm, nah not for me," Mal said as she gave hers to Ben.

"Shame, ahh well I will just eat them all," Ben said as he bit into one savouring it's taste.

"Jay what do you think?" Jane asked.

"Smells good...nope nope ew," Jay said giving his straight to who ever wanted them.

"Seems mince pies are not popular among us then," Ben said.

"But cookies on the other hand," Mal said as he bit into her third one.

"Yes they are a favourite," Doug agreed.

* * *

**I don't like mince pies either I remember when I first tried one when I was little and I spat it right back I out have not tried one again since.**


	6. December 6th-Games

**December 6th I kinda miss school around this time well primary anyway, we would do Christmas themed work.**

**Kat(Guest)**

**A mince pie is a sweet pie, filled with a mix of dried fruits and spices called mincemeat****, traditionally served during the Christmas season.**

* * *

After school had finished Lonnie had invited the others to her and Jane's dorm, to hang out, school had passed by slowly and everyone was glad to chill for the rest of the day.

"Hey," Lonnie said when the others arrived.

"Hey, I brought some games," Doug said as he placed the bag he was carrying on the floor.

"Awesome," Jane said as she looked into the bag at the selection.

"What games did you bring?" Mal asked, the VK's had played a few games when they were on the isle and of course here in Auradon.

"Snakes and Ladders, Monopoly, Operation, Hungry Hippos..." Doug listed.

"Awesome what game do you want to play first?" Jane asked, as she sat with the others on the floor.

"I don't mind," Doug said.

Jay walked over and took out Hungry Hippos and Monopoly looking at them both he placed Monopoly to the side and got Hungry Hippos set up.

"Right, let's do this," Mal said as she got Jane to be on her team, since there were only four hippos and eight of them, they split into teams of two, they would switch each round going until there was one team or person left.

"You lot are going down," Jay said as he teamed up with Ben.

"You sure about that?" Lonnie said as she and Doug got into position, after putting on some Christmas tunes.

"GO!" Evie yelled.

"I have some cookies if any of you guys want some," Lonnie said in attempts to distract the others.

"Okay can you get them please," Mal said keeping her focus.

"Fine after you lose," Lonnie said when the first round ended.

Round one had Jay and Ben in the lead followed by Mal and Jane, Doug and Lonnie and Evie and Carlos.

"ROUND TWO," Evie called out and the next round began.

Round two saw the elimination of Evie and Carlos, Evie was cheering Mal and Jane on while Carlos munched on a cookie.

"What about us E," Jay mock cried.

"Meh," Evie said as she bit into a cookie.

Another few rounds down saw the loss of Lonnie, Mal, Doug and Ben it was Jane and Jay against each other.

"Prepare to lose," Jane said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really," Jay said, as the final round began.

"COME ON JANE!" Mal, Lonnie and Doug cheered.

"JAY YOU CAN DO THIS!" Ben cheered.

"COME ON JAY!" Carlos yelled.

"And we have our winner...JANE!" Lonnie said as Mal and Jane high fived.

"Good game," Jay said as he and Jane shook hands. "But I am going to get you at Monopoly,"

"Really, bring it on," Jane said while laughing with Jay and the others.

* * *

The group had been playing Monopoly hour so far, Doug was in the lead with $2,022 having just sold his car, Lonnie not far behind with $1,995, Jay was currently trying to buy a house for a reduced price of $400 as he had just used $350 to purchase a railroad.

"Come on $400," Jay said as he tried to convince Ben.

"I will take $550 but no less," Ben said not budging.

"Fine," Jay relented as he handed Ben the money.

"How much to stay at a motel for three turns?" Doug asked.

"$350," Ben answered, Doug sighed as he gave Ben the money. Ben enjoyed being the banker.

"So, can I get out of jail?" Evie asked who was currently stuck in jail.

"What about me?" Lonnie asked.

"Oh, yeah her too," Evie said smiling.

"Gee thanks," Lonnie joked.

"Well it'll cost ya," Ben said.

"Of course, it will how much we talking?" Lonnie asked.

"$200 each," Ben said accepting the money.

"Finally," Lonnie said.

"E, car still for sale?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Evie answered.

"How much we talking?" Mal asked.

"$600" Evie said.

"You're not cheap, are you?" Mal said as she handed over the money.

"Thank you," Evie said as she counted her money.

"Damn it," Carlos said as he had been declared bankrupt. "Oh well imma eat another cookie,"

"Bidding for Carlos's property starts at $300 each," Ben declared.

"Okay can I pay you $400 for Carlos hotel?" Evie asked.

"Sure," Ben said Evie smiled and handed over the money.

"E how much per night," Ben asked.

"$600," Evie answered.

"Here," Jay said, he knew he was losing but wanted to hold on for as he could.

"I will buy out your property for the uncompleted railroad for $1,000," Doug negotiated to Mal.

"You run a good price, deal," Mal said, the railroad was holding her back anyway and with the extra $1,000 she was able to finish her hotel.

Several hours passed and Mal, Jane and Lonnie hand been declared bankrupt, it was just Jay, Evie and Doug left. Jay had managed to make a surprising improvement having brought Jane's unfinished hotel complex.

"Doug I am afraid you have no more money," Ben said when Doug asked for an extra $50 from the bank.

"Wait what?" Doug asked.

"Sorry man," Ben said.

"Farewell Dougville," Doug joked as he watched Jay and Evie head it out.

"Okay, I will give you $1,054 for orange property," Evie asked knowing Jay needed the money.

"Make it $1,200 then we have a deal," Jay said.

"$1,500 and my train station unfinished train station on red property," Evie said, smiling when Jay accepted the deal.

"WHOOP!" Evie cheered as she just brought out Jays property declaring him bankrupt.

"That was a good game," Doug said, smiling.

"It got intense there at the end," Jane said, Lonnie nodded in agreement.

The group played a few more games Doug had brought, Operation which was a lot of fun when everyone caused the buzzer to go off because they were laughing so hard, in the end Ben won that game, Snakes and Ladders which was annoying when you landed on that one long snake that sent you back to the start, Doug won that game he smiled triumphantly.

"Mouse trap awesome," Jane said as she got the game out and began to set it up.

"This game is just amazing," Mal said as she picked up the red mouse.

The game began each player trying to lure the others to the trap.

"Six," Mal said as she rolled a six moving her mouse.

"Ooo, yes a cheese card," Jay said as he collected one.

"Oh dear," Ben said when he found himself directly under the trap.

"There," Lonnie said as she had set up the final piece of the trap.

"Oops" Jane said as she became trapped.

Soon enough Mal's, Evie's, Ben's, Jane's and Lonnie's mice were under the trap, Doug rolled a four and soon joined them.

"Okay Carlos roll wisely," Lonnie said as Carlos let the die drop.

"Four," Carlos moved his mouse. "Oh nooo,"

"Well be seeing ya," Carlos said as he was trapped.

"Yeey," Jay cheered as she won the game.

"This was so much fun," Evie said.

"Yes, it was," Doug agreed giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Well it is tea o' clock," Jay said asking for a high five.

"No Jay," Mal said.

"Just no," Jane added, as they headed out the door.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell I have never played Monopoly before and so I had to google the basic rules as it said people make up their own rules sometimes.**


	7. December 7th-Hot Chocolate

**Helloo people, here is another chapter I hope you are enjoying this story**

* * *

It was a cold day in Auradon and Mal, Evie, Jane and Doug were sat in the common room in front of the fire waiting for the others to arrive.

"I am so glad we don't live on the isle anymore," Evie said.

"Me too, mother never let me have more than one blanket and she always had the thickest," Mal said, remembering the cold nights on the isle when her lips would turn a tinted blue.

"Well now you can have all the blankets you want," Doug said.

Mal and Evie smiled as they sat in silence, ten minutes the others arrived.

"Sorry we're late just setting some things up, how is everyone?" Lonnie asked as she sat down beside Doug.

A chorus of good and alright was said.

"So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Mal asked as she leant into Ben.

"Well, we know how much you guys love anything chocolate, we were thinking we could make our own hot chocolate bar," Ben said.

"I LOVE hot chocolate," Jay said, as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Alrighty then let's go," Lonnie said as she stood up.

The group made their way to her dorm room where everything was set up.

"Hey Ben would you mind getting the fire going?" Lonnie asked, Ben nodded asking Jay to help him. Lonnie had decided to have it all set up in her dorm room as it would be warmer and people wouldn't be coming in and out like they would if they were to do it in the kitchen. Also, Ben and Doug's were getting theirs repainted so Lonnie and Jane offered theirs for the occasion.

"So, what do we do? Besides drinking this chocolatey deliciousness," Carlos asked, his mouth watering at all the treats he saw.

"Well you get your mug I got us all Christmas themed ones, get your hot chocolate you can mix different toppings in if you want to, add different flavours and when that's done you choose your toppings then drink and start all over again," Lonnie said.

"Sounds awesome," Evie said as she chose her mug. A snowman.

"Chocolate and chocolate," Carlos said as he also picked a snowman mug but his had a red hat where Evie's had blue.

"I am thinking chocolate and mint," Mal said as she got her Santa mug ready.

"I agree," Jane said, as she helped Mal add in the mint flavouring. Her mug was a reindeer.

"Rudolph here," Jay said as he held up his mug." Is thinking orange and chocolate,"

"That sounds interesting imma give that a try," Doug said choosing a mug with a candy cane handle.

"Banoffee for me," Ben said as he started to mix his concoction. He had chosen a Mrs Clause mug.

"I'm going to go for cinnamon," Lonnie said she had chosen the Christmas tree mug.

"I am thinking praline," Evie said.

"It smells so good in here," Jay said, as her stirred his pot.

"I knooow," Carlos said, smiling as he smelled the air. "Dude is loving his advent calendar by the way so thank you,"

"No problem," Doug said.

"Yeah thanks for the advent calendars guys, we love them," Evie said.

"Your welcome," Doug said, as he gave Evie a kiss on the cheek.

"How do we know when it's ready?" Mal asked as she stirred her hot chocolate.

"Try a little bit to see if it's hot enough or if you want to add more ingredients," Jane said as she gave hers and Mal a taste. "Try some,"

Mal took the spoon from Jane and smiled at the taste.

"I think ours is done," Mal said, Jane started to pour themselves a mug each while the others tasted their own to see if it was done.

"Now we can add toppings, whipped cream, marshmallow's, chocolate anything you can put on every topping or none at all it is entirely up to you," Doug said as he started to put some whipped cream on.

Everyone decided to put whipped cream on as a base for their topping, Mal added some chocolate and marshmallow's, while Jane just added marshmallow's, Doug and Jay added chocolate while Evie, Lonnie and Ben chose mixed nuts and Carlos decided to put everything on top..

"Cheers," Everyone said, before they started to each take a sip.

"Oh. My. God. This is heaven," Mal said as she drank some more.

"I agree this is so good," Evie said.

"We should do this more often, like every day," Carlos said, who had a chocolate moustache.

"Imma just put some more marshmallows on mine," Jane said as she grabbed a handful and ate them.

* * *

After everyone had finished their first mug, they began to try everyone else's,

"Wow this is so nice," Jay said as he tried Lonnie's hot chocolate.

"Yours is not bad either," Lonnie said, smiling.

"I think my fav was yours E," Mal said.

"Thanks, I think so too, although I did love the cinnamon one," Evie said smiling.

"I liked the orange one, rather surprised," Jane said, Doug nodded in agreement.

"I think my favourite is the banoffee one," Lonnie said.

"Same," Jay said.

"I liked them all, I cannot decide on a favourite," Carlos said.

"Me neither," Ben said.

"Hey Evie," Doug said, getting his girlfriend to look his way. "Open your mouth," Evie did what Doug asked and was greeted with the taste of whipped cream.

"Anyone else want try some?" Doug asked, being answered with firm yes' all round.

"I remember sneaking into the kitchen one night to do this, my dad caught me and we had a midnight snack of whipped cream," Jane said.

"Oops," Mal said as she dropped some on her shirt.

"It'll wash, don't worry," Evie said, as she ate some chocolate drops.

"Whose up for more?" Jane asked. "Right stupid question," She chuckled as she was met with a round of of course.

* * *

**Never actually had a hot chocolate bar so no idea what one is like so I guessed and did it how I would, well if you were to do it at your home and not as a party anyway.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. December 8th-Choir and solos

**December 8th, I am loving Starbucks' Christmas themed drinks I love the Gingerbread one, the egg nogg one is nice to quite sweet and I don't have a sweet tooth.**

* * *

Over the past few days the VK's had been learning Christmas songs and carols to be able to perform with the school's choir at the Christmas tree lighting after Lonnie suggested it, only Mal and Evie wanted to join the choir but Jay and Carlos still wanted to learn the songs. Ben, Lonnie and Doug had been helping them memorise the lyrics and melody so they would be able to sing along with ease during practice.

"I love this one," Mal said, as Ben put on O' Holy Night.

"Me too," Ben said as he smiled, and began to sing with them.

First practice was at 1pm it was currently 11:30am so they had plenty of time.

"Don't worry if you can't remember the lyrics exactly, you get given the lyric sheet for the first few rehearsals," Doug said when they had finished the song.

"Mal, you should try out for a solo, you too Evie," Lonnie said. "Your voices are beautiful,"

"No, it's okay, what if I mess up," Mal said unsure.

"You won't," Carlos said.

"I don't think I can, maybe you should," Evie said.

"You should guys," Jay said.

"Oh, maybe Ben...Doug...Lonnie," Mal said suggesting who she thought should try out for a solo.

"No thanks, I tried once and I passed out I was that nervous," Lonnie said.

"Don't put yourselves down, guys you can do it and it doesn't even matter if you don't get the solo if that is what you're worried about, loads of people try out and five people get solos so there are others who don't get one it won't just be you two...but I am certain you guys will get one," Ben said as he pulled Mal in for a hug.

"E?" Mal said questioningly.

"Sure, why not it can't hurt to try...right?" Evie said a little unsure of herself.

"Exactly my dear," Doug said, as they began to choose the next song to practice.

"I'll try out if you do too Lonnie," Mal said, Lonnie stood their shocked.

"But Mal... I can't," Lonnie said, as she fiddled with her sleeve.

"Yes, you can I believe in you, like you believe in everyone else," Mal said, Lonnie was quiet for a moment as she thought it over.

"Okay I'll do it," Lonnie said, she hoped she would be able to do it IF I ever get the solo she thought.

Choir rehearsals soon came around and everyone was sat around waiting for Cinderella to arrive.

"Nice to see you guys here," Audrey said as she walked over and sat next to the group.

"Hey Audrey," Evie said smiling.

"I cannot wait for the Christmas Ball I am so excited," Audrey said the others nodding in agreement.

"Sorry I'm late," Cinderella said as she walked into the room.

"Ahh some new faces that's nice to see," Cinderella said as she spotted Mal and Evie. "Sorry for asking I am not meaning to be so rude, but are you familiar with Christmas songs?"

"Sort off," Mal said.

"We have been practicing Ben, Doug and Lonnie have been helping us," Evie said, cheerfully.

"Ahh, that's very nice of you two," Cinderella said as she walked over to the piano. "Right let's warm up our voices, don't worry if you are not familiar these warm ups are fairly easy to pick up," She said.

First everyone started with breathing exercise, which made the VK's feel a little light headed, lip trills soon followed before Cinderella started to play scales on the piano. For the scales everyone started to sing their vowels their vowels, ahh, eee, ooo, uuu, after a few scales of each vowel they moved on to sentences such as mommy made me mash my M&M's. The VK's picked this up fairly quickly.

"1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 3, 2, 1..." Everyone sang up to the number 8 before doing the same backwards.

"That was pretty cool," Whispered Mal, the others nodded in agreement.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Everyone sang which seemed simple enough but it sounded like they were going back on themselves when they were not, soon enough though the VK's managed to pick it up. After a few tongue twisters they began their first song Silent Night.

"Silent Night, holy night, all is calm all is bright," They all sang, the VK's managed to remember most of the lyrics but that was fine as they had a lyric book with them to look at if they were unsure.

"Lovely," Cinderella said. "Now let's do...God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman,"

"This one is my favorite," Lonnie said.

"You should solo for his one then if it is available," Mal whispered. They sang at least five songs before they had a quick water break so everyone could rest their voices.

"This is fun," Evie said, as she sipped her water.

"Yeah, when we get the songs nailed down, we begin some choreography...which I like to add my own spin on," Doug said, causing Lonnie and Ben to laugh a little. "Okaay, maybe I forget some of the moves, and get really into it that I just jam out with my own style," Doug said.

"Yeah, I remember on family day he everyone was still and Doug was still bringing out some moves," Evie said, remembering how she had to hide her smirk.

"Thought I was pretty good," Doug said as he laughed with them.

After a little break they resumed their singing, some songs were fun to sing while others were rather slow but everyone still enjoyed them.

"Right then solos, who wants to try out?" Cinderella asked several hands shot up including Audrey, Mal, Evie, Jordan and Lonnie.

"Ahh it's nice to see you trying out again Lonnie dear," Cinderella said as she saw her hand up.

"Thought I would try again and Mal helped me believe in myself," Lonnie said, as Mal smiled at her.

"That's nice of you Mal and it is nice to see you four trying out on your first day as well," Cinderella said, she loved how out going children were today and how much they inspired each other.

"I didn't even know you guys sang," Audrey said shocked.

"Yeah...just not in front of people it's not overly encouraged on the isle unless it's about being evil or doing something evil, or plotting if you get what I mean," Evie said.

"Okay who would like to go first," Several hands shot up, and Cinderella chose a boy with dark brown hair if Mal remembered correctly his name was Jason son of Queen Elsa and she couldn't remember who she was married to she and Ben were yet to meet her.

Soon enough it was Lonnie's turn to sing, she slowly stepped forward to stand by the piano.

"What song would you like to solo with my dear?" Cinderella asked.

"Umm God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," Lonnie said shakily.

"Alright then, you ready?" Cinderella asked, starting to play when Lonnie nodded.

"God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay..." Lonnie sang, Mal and Evie had heard Lonnie sing before but not by herself she is amazing they thought and most definitely deserved a solo.

"That was amazing Lonnie, you should really sing more often you are so good," Mal said as Lonnie went to sit back down.

"You really think so?" Lonnie asked, smiling when she saw Mal nod.

After that several more people went up to sing for the chance of a solo, Aziz who chose Silent Night, Chad who chose Jingle Bell Rock in all honesty Evie was surprised that he had inherited his mother's beautiful talents in singing.

"I was not expecting that," Evie whispered to Mal as Chad sat back down and Audrey walked up

"Me neither," Mal whispered back.

Audrey had decided to sing O' Holy Night Mal's favourite and the one she was going to try out with.

"It's okay Mal you can still sing that song," Ben said, noticing her trying to hide her disappointment.

"But that would just be weird and we can't both sing that song," Mal said.

"It's fine Mal just try out with the song you want to try out with, people are bound to sing the same song," Doug said as Audrey finished and Evie went up.

"Evie dear which song?" Cinderella asked.

"Umm Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," Evie said, taking a deep breath before she began.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light," She sang as they song went on, she gained more confidence.

"Wow," Audrey said as Evie rushed to sit back down.

"Thanks," Evie said, as she took a few deep breaths to calm her heart, the adrenaline still roughing through her.

Several more people went everyone was so good Cinderella was going to have a hard time choosing Mal thought, but nobody had sung the same song yet, she knew Doug wouldn't lie to her but it still made her feel bad she was unsure on what song to sing.

"Mal you're the last person left to solo, do you still want to try out?" Cinderella asked noticing the unsure look on her face.

"Umm, I..I'm not sure," Mal said as she rushed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Lonnie said as she rushed after her.

* * *

"Mal, Mal, where are you?" Lonnie called as she walked through the corridor stopping when she heard a stifled cry back tracking slightly Lonnie opened a closet door finding Mal huddled under a shelf.

"Mal, what's the matter?" Lonnie asked as she walked in pulling Mal into her arms as she cried.

"What if I don't get a solo? I mean I can't sing that good, I'll probably mess up I mean Audrey sang the song I was going to try out for, I don't mean that to sound bratty just whenever I tried or did something that had already been done my mother would berate me, she thought I could have been eviler, better at it than them as it is in my blood and should've come up with my own ideas," Mal said as she cried.

"Listen to me, forget about what your mother said, we learn from trying, many things have been done before, we sang those songs they've been sung loads of times before, last year three people sang the same song and Mal you have a beautiful voice I heard you sing earlier when we were practicing don't put yourself down," Lonnie said, as she wiped Mal's tears away.

"Can we sit here for a bit longer?" Mal asked not quite ready to go back in.

"Sure," Lonnie said as she let Mal lean into her.

After five minutes the two went back into the room, Cinderella was playing White Christmas as everyone sang along.

"You alright now Mal?" Cinderella asked as she finished playing.

"I think so," Mal answered quietly.

"Do you want to try out for solo?" Cinderella asked smiling when Mal nodded walking over to her. "What song would you like to sing?"

"O' Holy Night," Mal said quietly that nobody quite heard her, Cinderella smiled as she began to play nobody took much notice that it had been sung before.

"It's okay Mal breath, relax and," Cinderella said before Mal's cue to sing came.

"O holy night the stars are brightly shining it is the night of our dear saviors' birth," Mal sang, as the song went on Mal got more confident everyone was in shock daughter of the evilest villain out there had such a beautiful voice.

"Mal, that was amazing," Audrey said as she rushed over to hug her.

"You really think so?" Mal asked, not sure whether to believe her or not.

"Of course," Audrey said, as they went to sit back down.

"Thank you everybody for coming and thank you to those who tried out for solo, I will put a notice up outside the common room at 4pm," Cinderella said and with that everyone left.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Jay asked, as Mal and Evie entered his shared dorm.

"Alright, we both tried out for solo and so did Lonnie," Evie said as she sat next to Carlos on his bed.

"Glad you did, did you get the solo?" Carlos asked as he petted Dude.

"We don't know yet," Mal said quietly.

"You alright Mal?" Jay asked as he patted the space beside him.

Mal walked over and leaned into him she rarely asked for hugs so he quickly wrapped his arms around her knowing something must be wrong if she was asking for one.

"She had a bit of a breakdown before she went to try out for a solo," Evie said.

"Awe Mal," Carlos said concerned.

"I'm fine I just feel shaky, breathy and I wanna cry," Mal said as she continued to take deep breathes.

"That'll be the adrenaline that's still running through you," Evie informed. "Should wear off soon,"

"What song did you guys sing then?" Jay asked.

"I sang Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas and Mal sang O' Holy Night," Evie said as she laid down feeling a rather sleepy.

"Anyone else sing the same song?" Jay asked.

"Yeah Audrey sang the same song as me but she went before so it was like I was copying her even though I wasn't," Mal said sleepily.

"I know you wouldn't copy, is that why you ran got upset?" Jay asked, Mal nodded against his chest before letting sleep succumb her.

"I think I might follow Mal in suit, is it alright if we nap here for a bit?" Evie asked.

"Sure," Carlos said as he moved so Evie could get in his bed, Jay re-positioned Mal under the covers so she wouldn't get cold.

"Thanks, wake us up around half three at the latest," Evie said before letting her head hit the soft pillow.

"Ohhh, I'm so nervous," Evie said as they waited for Cinderella to put up the list of soloists.

"I'm sure your name will be on there, E," Jay said as he waited with them.

"Here she comes," Lonnie said as she spotted Cinderella walking towards them.

"Lovely to see you all waiting," Cinderella said as she walked over to the wall. "There you go take a look,"

And with that everyone rushed over to see if they made it, some walked back happy while others came back disappointed, Mal hung back while Evie went to go look too nervous to see.

"Why don't you go take a look," Ben said, as he noticed Mal had stayed where she was.

"I can't," Mal said, looking up at him.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked Mal nodded, Ben took her hand in his and walked over with her to check if there was a Mal in the list of names.

"I made solo," Cried Evie as she beamed up at Doug.

"I knew you would, I'm so happy for you," Doug said as he gave her a hug.

"So Lonnie..?" Jay asked as Lonnie came back quiet.

"I got solo, now I have to try not to pass out," She said as Jay high fived her.

"You'll be fine I know you will," He said which made Lonnie feel better.

"Mehh, I soloed last year," Chad said as he came out from the crowd. "Oh, well done you two," he said gesturing to Lonnie and Evie who thanked him.

"Mal and Audrey O' Holy Night," Mal read at the same time as Audrey.

"Oh," Ben said unsure of the situation.

"We can make this work," Audrey said. "You sing the first verse, I'll sing the second and we both sing the last verse and the chorus'"

"Sounds good to me," Mal said she was glad she wouldn't have to be up there on her own. "Thanks Audrey,"

"It's alright, is that why you ran out earlier?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that I didn't mean it to seem bratty just my mother and..." Mal said before cutting herself off.

"It's alright, I remember when I was 12 old enough to know that things happen two other people sang the song, I sang I thought they copied me and got really upset and snotty," Audrey said as she smiled. "But that's different from you of course you did not call me a copycat, wannabe princess,"

"True so when do you want to practice?" Mal asked.

"How about Mondays and Fridays as that gives us rest between main rehearsals," Audrey suggested to which Mal agreed. "I'll message you when I am free and vice versa"

"What was all that about?" Carlos asked as he saw Mal returning from a chat with Audrey.

"We got a duet, we sorted it so we both still have a solo so It's alright," Mal said as she smiled.

"Knew you would get it," Lonnie said as if she had just one a bet.

"We only have two weeks practice," Lonnie said as she checked the date of the Christmas Ball.

"Well let's blow this Popsicle stand," Doug said, causing them all to laugh.

* * *

**The vocal warm ups are what I did in college. My favourite Christmas song is Away in a Manger I just always found it beautiful from when I first heard it, can not remember how old I was though. **


	9. December 9th-Christmas lights

**Hellooo here is another chapter, this is the first time i have stuck to a schedule and it is hard so well done to those who stick to a schedule and update ****regularly.**

**I don't even have all the chapters written out I have some but I have a lot of catching up to do lol.**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

The VK's had spent the day helping to decorate the school and help prepare for the Christmas ball.

"I can't wait, Mal what colour do you want your dress to be, I was thinking purple with accents of green," Evie said in excitement.

"You know me to well Evie, that sound is amazing," Mal said Evie squealed in delight as well as making Mals dress she was also making herself, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey and many other girls' dress' too.

"Hey do you think I should make the boy's an outfit?" Evie asked, as she helped Mal but some tinsel around the room.

"I'm sure they would like that," Mal said, as she moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I could make us all matching out fits, well our lot anyway what do think?" Evie said in excitement.

"I think that's a great idea," Mal said almost falling off the ladder.

"Wo careful, Mal," Evie said.

"I'm okay, there well now that that's done let's go have a break," Mal said.

"Hot chocolate," Evie said smiling.

"Cookies," Mal said matching Evie's smile.

"Let's go," Evie said, and they left for the kitchen.

After putting up all the decorations Mal, Evie and Lonnie were sat in the common room in front of the fire.

"I love the cracking and popping sounds the fire makes," Evie said as she stared into its orange glow.

"Me too," Lonnie said.

"Hey do you guys wannabe join us for a walk to see the Christmas lights?" Doug asked as he walked into the room putting on his scarf.

"Sure," Mal said as she and the others got up.

* * *

Once everyone was wrapped up warm the group headed out to go see what Christmas lights adorned each house.

"Wow," Mal said as she was greeted by an array of lights in different colours.

"Ahh cool, guys look at this," Carlos called, he was in front of a house that had animatronics on the lawn from reindeer to Santa.

"Wow that is cool," Jay said in agreement.

"It's beautiful, do people do this every year?" Evie asked as she held Doug's hand.

"Yeah, you may get the odd person who decides not to put lights up or wants to take a year out," Doug said.

"When we get our castle we are going to do this every year," Evie said, smiling at the thought.

"I look forward to it," Doug said placing a kiss on top of Evie's head.

"I love how every house is unique," Mal said, as they passed a house with an inflatable Santa and Rudolph.

"I love the houses that have the animatronics they are so cool," Carlos said wandering if he could build one.

"I can't decide they are all pretty awesome," Jay said as he walked beside Lonnie and Ben.

"Know we know what those glowing things were around this time of year," Mal said, as they turned round a corner.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"On the isle we could see some things on Auradon lights were one of them and during this time of year especially we could always see glowing lights," Evie said.

"They're that bright?" Jane asked and Carlos nodded.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes and the group looked in awe at every house, some houses were random with as many decorations the homeowner could find lighting up the house, while some were themed with a lot of thought out into them so the viewer would know what it was referring to.

"Awe that's so cute, the night before Christmas right?" Jay asked having read the book in goodness class.

"Yeah, that's clever little candy lights," Jane said as she saw an array of candies in random placed as well as Santa's sleigh up on the roof.

Walking down the road a bit more the group came to a house that played music.

"Hey it's my song," Doug said, as he began to dance.

"Care for this dance?," Ben said to Mal, who laughed but still joined him.

The group danced in the street, the air filled with music and laughter.

"That was fun," Evie said as the third song came to an end.

"Doug your dancing on point as always," Ben said, chuckling.

"Natural talent," Doug said laughing along.

The group found some more houses that played music and some that had lights synced to music, putting on a little show.

"Wow," Carlos said in awe.

"That's so cool, hey it's like that Santa light is singing," Jay said as he pointed it out to the others.

"Oh yeah, it does," Jane said.

"Can we look at lights all night?" Mal asked.

"Well not all night but we can definitely look at some more houses," Ben said as he linked arms with his girlfriend.

"Okay let's go," Mal said in excitement.

"Cool, hey guys look at this," Jay said as he found a house with cool lights.

As the group walked neared Jay decided to get a closer look as he did a cloud of white greeted him.

"AHHH!" Jay said, laughing after he caught his bearings

"What is this?" Evie asked as she touched it, it felt fluffy and wet.

"Fake snow, some people rig a trip so when people go past a certain point snow comes out, like that house that plays a little song when you pass the mini Santa and Snowmen," Jane said, as she got some and threw it at Carlos.

"Hey," Carlos laughed grabbing some to get Jane back.

Soon enough bubble war ensued, everyone against each other laughter filled the air yet again and the group returned back to school a little wet but happy.

"That was so fun," Evie said as they were heading back to their dorms.

"Yeah we should do that again some time," Mal said, as she stuffed her gloves in her coat pocket.

"Defiantly," Carlos said agreeing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," Jane said, smiling.

"Thanks for inviting us," Jay said as he gave Lonnie a hug.

"Thanks for joining us," Ben said.

* * *

**Short chapter I know...hope you enjoyed it.**

**thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews they bring a smile to my face**


	10. December 10th-Nativity

**December 10th 15 days till Christmas.**

**This time two years ago it snowed...today it is raining.**

**hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

The whole school was off to see the Nativity performed by Auradon elementary, the VK's were excited to see the little ones perform they had helped them out at school a few times for their Virtues and Values class.

"Awe they are going to be so cute," Evie said as they walked to the school which was located just next to theirs.

"They will be won't they," Mal agreed.

Once there they filed into the hall and took a seat in front of the stage in the fourth-row centre, at this moment parents, friends and family were still filing into the hall some voices from behind the curtains could be heard.

"Thank you all for coming here today, the students have worked very hard to put on the best show for you all," The head teacher Miss Alice said, she then went on to explain where the fire exits were and where the assembly point was located. "We hope you enjoy,"

The curtains opened to show a girl who Mal remembered was called Felicity, she walked into the center of the stage.

"Long long ago in Nazareth, lived many people but I am only going to talk about two of them and tell you their story," Felicity said earning a few sniggers from the audience.

"She is adorable," Mal whispered, as she introduced Mary and Joseph.

"How do you feel Joseph?" Felicity asked.

"Tired, carpenty is hard," Joseph answered, Evie awed at the way he said carpentry.

The play went on and soon Mary was visited by the angle Gabriel.

"Who are you?" Mary asked looking up.

"I am an angle called Gabriel and I have news for you," Gabriel said.

"Okay," Mary said.

"Umm...Miss Alice I forgotted my line," Gabriel said and Alice walked over to whisper the lines to him.

"I bring you news from God you are to have his son who will do great things," Gabriel declared.

"Oh my," Mary said, with wide eyes.

"You must go to Bethlehem and have his baby," Gabriel said.

Gabriel then sang to Mary along with more angles walking onto the stage.

"Sing with me now Mary, come sing with me now I'm bringing great news to you, our God's coming down," Gabriel sang.

"This is amazing," Jay said, as he watched them perform.

Soon Mary was travelling to Bethlehem the audience had a good laugh at the donkey.

"EEOYRRRE," The Donkey said.

"I am so pregnant," Mary said.

"I know dear," Joseph said.

When they arrived in Bethlehem Mary and Joseph went from inn to inn hoping to find a place to stay and have the baby.

"Each inn was full," Felicity said.

"Sorry we are full," The inn keeper said.

"But one inn keeper took pity on them," Felicity said.

"I have a barn you can stay in," The inn keeper said as he led them to a barn with different animals in.

"Baa,"...

"Moo,"...

"Thank you," Mary and Joseph said as they sat down.

"My water broked," Mary said causing the audience to burst out laughing at the cuteness.

The stage darkened before it was lit up again showing a different scene showing shepherds in a field with their sheep. Looking up one of them began to sing.

"Suddenly my eyes were dazzled I could hardly see at all..." The shepherd sang who was soon joined by the others as they walked to see the baby Jesus.

They soon arrived at the stable where Mary and Joseph were.

"We followed a star to see the baby be born," A shepherd said.

"Thank you," Mary said. "These contapshens are painful," The audience had a right old chuckle at that.

"Soon three wise men saw the star, they knew it must mean something great so they followed it they soon came to King Herod's place so they went to see if he had seen it," Felicity said.

"King Herod there is a star we think it means something great like a soon to be king to be born," One of the wise men said.

"We are travelling to see the baby," Another said.

"Mmhmm I see," Herod said narrowing eyes. "Well you best be off,"

The wise men left and Herod did not look happy.

"Not a baby, no I must get him he cannot be King I am king," Herod roared. "There's one sovereign and that's me the rules are made by my decree, so what's this rubbish I've heard today that a baby's been born who will take my crown away," Herod sang, people in the town joined saying how not to cross him.

"Let's go back to the three wise men," Felicity said once the song was over.

"Fine," King Herod said as he walked off stage.

"The wise men walked a long distance, to get to the stable," felicity said.

"The road is long and hard, but we must keep going," The wise men sang as they travelled to see the baby, soon arriving.

"We came to see the baby we brought him gifts, I brought Gold," The wise man said.

"I brought him Frankincense," Another said.

"Myrrh," The last wise man said.

"Thank you I think he is coming out now," Mary said.

Everyone stood beside Mary as the baby Jesus was born, holding him up in the air Joseph showed the audience the baby.

"IT'S A BOY!" Joseph yelled.

"Ahhaah," Jay laughed along with the audience.

"He is beautiful," They all said.

"He's so beautiful the glory of heaven shines through him, such joy he brings, to those who trust him" Mary sang as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"He's so wonderful the light of a million people, such peace he brings to those who trust him," Joseph sung.

"Welcome Jesus to the world you made, welcome lord Jesus to the world you made," The cast all sang.

"One bright starr," They belted as they sung the final note.

The whole audience stood on their feet and applauded, roared and cheered as they all bowed with smiles on their faces.

"That was so good they were all so cute," Jane said, as they sat back down.

"I know you can tell they worked so hard," Evie said.

"They were amazing," Mal said.

After the performance there were snacks and refreshments for the cast and audience.

"Hi Mal did you like it," Felicity asked as she walked over to her.

"I loved it you did so well you all did amazing," Mal said.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she ran off to see her mom.

"Glad you all enjoyed it," Ben said.

"How could we not I mean they are amazing and cute," Evie said.

"Fair point," Lonnie said.

After that the group stayed behind to help clear up, stacking the chairs and sweeping the floor, after that they went back to school the VK's wishing they could have done something like that when they were little instead of the bad things their parents made them do.

* * *

**I remember doing the Nativity I was Mary for one of my pre-school ones, when we got to year 3 though thy decided to just have year R, 1 and 2's do Christmas plays and have the other years do a summer play which was pretty cool.**

**The songs are actual songs, I used to sing them at school when we would go up to the church (which they still do). I remember trying so hard to get a solo for the song One bright Star and Gabriel's song...but I didn't get them I was pretty gutted. Looking back I see why, I was as shy as anything but would have been nice if they gave me a chance. **

**I made the play part up, I have no idea if the songs go to a play we just performed the songs a school, it allowed me to add my own touch to the story of baby Jesus anyway. Also those are not spelling mistakes spelt them how the children would say them just in case you were wondering. **


	11. December 11th-Santa?

**Getting closer and closer to Christmas...wrapped most of the presents I am one of those people who loves wrapping presents, doesn't always go how I want it to.**

**Anyways enjoy xx**

* * *

Fairy Godmother had given the group permission to leave the premises during school hours as she and Ben had arranged a surprise for the VK's.

"So where are we going?" Jay asked, as they drove to their destination.

"To meet someone," Jane said, vaguely.

"Who?" Mal asked.

I don't know," Jane answered as she looked out the window, but Jane did now and so did Ben, Lonnie and Doug.

"WOW! What is this place?" Evie asked as the limo came to a stop, there were tall candy canes lining the path to the door, candies and all different kind of lights decorated the outside of the house and snowmen adorned the garden.

"I know pretty cool huh, come on," Ben said as he walked towards the door.

Ben knocked on the door and a few seconds later someone with pointy ears opened it.

"Hello King Ben," The person said, as he bowed. "My name is Carl,"

"Hello Carl," Doug greeted as he shook his hand, as did the others.

"If you would like to follow me," Carl said as he let them in.

The group walked down a long corridor before ascending a large staircase.

"Here we are just wait her a second and I'll be right back," Carl said before heading down a corridor.

"I wonder who we're meeting," Mal said as she held Ben's hand.

"We'll soon find out?" Ben said as Carl returned.

"Okay, follow me," Carl said as he led the group down the corridor he just came from, stopping in front of a large door.

"Come in," A voice said, after Carl knocked.

Opening the door, the group saw a large man in red, with a long white bearded sitting in front of a chair in front of a fireplace.

"Is that..." Mal said trailing off.

"Santa?" Carlos finished.

"Well indeed I am," Santa chuckled as he walked over to the group.

"H..hello," Evie said in shock.

"Well hello Evie," Santa greeted.

"You know my name?" Evie asked shocked.

"I know everyone's name, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos welcome, and it is nice to see you four again," Santa said.

"Wow," Jay said.

"Come on let's have a chat over by the fireplace," Santa said, and the group followed him sitting on the sofa opposite Santas arm chair.

"Did you get our letters?" Mal asked, she was worried he didn't receive them.

"Yes, I did and my elves are working on them as we speak," Santa said, causing the VK's to smile.

"I thought you lived in the North Pole," Evie said.

"I do but I like to visit Auradon around this time of year," Santa answered, as he poured everyone a hot chocolate.

"Why didn't you ever visit the isle, were we bad, I mean it's okay that we didn't get any presents but did that mean we were on the naughty list?" Mal asked.

"Of course, not dear child, you are all on the nice list I gave you presents they must have gotten lost," Santa said sadly not wanting to think they were stolen.

"Maybe, what did you get us?" Jay asked.

"I got you each other," Santa said, the four looked at each other before bringing their attention back to him.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"Evie remember when you wanted to make a friend, I helped you find Carlos which then led you to Mal and Jay," Santa said.

"Wait but what about me and Mal?" Jay asked.

"Yeah my mother never wanted me to have friends," Mal said.

"Remember when you helped Jay steal a pocket watch after he saved you from your mother?" Santa asked and Mal nodded. "You wanted someone who could protect you and Jay you wanted a partner, a comrade of sorts,"

"You really gave us each other?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you four would have met sooner or later but I saw how lonely you felt and I couldn't bear it and friendship was something that even your parents could not take away from you," Santa said, as he poked the fire.

"Thank you," Mal said.

"You're welcome," Santa said as he smiled at the group.

"What's it like to ride the sleigh?" Jay asked, changing the subject.

"Well why don't I show you," Santa said. "Come on follow me," He said cheerily.

"Wait, what really?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Santa said cheerily as he led the way.

* * *

The group followed him to where he kept his sleigh, a group of elves helped him suit up his reindeer before helping the others into his sleigh.

"Ready?" He asked, the group nodded in excitement.

"On Dasher on Dancer Prancer and Vixen on Comet on Cupid on Donner and Blitzen," Santa called and his reindeer stared to gallop before they lifted up into the air.

"This is awesome," Jay yelled.

"Woooohooo," Doug cheered.

"Everything looks so small," Lonnie said as she looked over the side of the slay at the buildings and people below.

"Everyone looks like ants," Jane said.

"How fast can you go?" Jay asked, excitedly.

"Let's see shall we," The bearded man said and he brought the reigns down.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHH!" Jay cheered as they sped through the sky.

Santa took them over Auradon and Charmington, through Sleepy bay and Agrabah and back again.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed as the dove down towards the ground.

"Oh my...oh my god that was fun," Lonnie said as Santa pulled them back up before they hit the ground.

Santa chuckled as he landed the sleigh and got out, after helping the others out of the sleigh he led them to the toy making room.

"And this is where my elves make all the toys, some focus on teddies while others focus on wood work," Santa informed.

"What about robots?" Carlos asked. "Or electronics?" He added.

"Ahh yes, that is over here," Santa said as he led the group to the station Carlos had asked about.

"Wow," Carlos said impressed.

"We purchase the tablets and phones but we make things such as clocks and yes robots," Santa said as he picked up a robot and control handing it to Carlos. "Have a go,"

"Really?" Carlos asked, Santa nodded and Carlos made the robot walk forwards. "This is sooo cool,"

After looking around each section, they came to the mail room.

"This is where I store each letter I receive," Santa said as he led the round the room. "My elves kindly sort them for me, Christmas lists, thank you letters, invitations and bills," Santa listed gesturing to different sections.

"Bills?" Evie asked.

"Yes, even Santa needs to pay his bills," Santa said.

"So, our letters are in here somewhere," Evie said, as she looked around the room.

"Yup," Santa said.

"Cool," Jay said.

After dinner and more hot chocolate the group began to say their goodbyes.

"Thank you for letting us see you," Mal said.

"It is my pleasure Mal," Santa said pulling her into a hug inviting the others to join.

"Bye," Jay said, as they climbed into the limo.

* * *

When they returned home the VK's went up to their rooms exhausted but happy after the day's events, Ben, Lonnie, Jane and Doug went to go meet Fairy Godmother to tell her how the day went.

"It went really well," Ben said, as he smiled at Fairy Godmother.

"Yeah they really enjoyed themselves as did we," Lonnie said remembering the sleigh ride.

"I'm so glad," Fairy Godmother said.

"So, who did you get to portray Santa," Jane asked, Elves existed in Auradon distant cousins of the dwarfs.

"What do you mean?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Who was the guy dressed as Santa?" Lonnie asked.

"An old friend," Fairy Godmother simply said smiling.

* * *

**There you go another chapter another day, I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	12. December 12th-Panto

**December 12th **

* * *

"So, what are we going to see again?" Evie asked, they were sat in the limo off to see a pantomime Fairy Godmother thought it would make a great school trip.

"Aladdin," Fairy Godmother replied as she turned to answer Evie's question.

"What exactly is a pantomime?" Mal asked.

"It's pretty much a play but the actors break the fourth wall at some points, and they are hilarious," Ben said.

"So, is this Aladdin still the same story?" Jay asked.

"Pretty much, it is most definitely funnier like Ben states, less scary as young children go to watch," Doug said, noticing they were nearly there.

"So, this breaking the fourth wall, how do they involve the audience?" Carlos asked wondering if they needed to prepare for anything.

"You'll see, we are here," Lonnie said as the coach pulled into the parking lot of the theatre.

"We are?" Mal asked excitedly smiling with glee when Jane nodded her head.

"Alright, best behaviour please I know you are all excited if you want to get snacks for the performance you may do so," Fairy Godmother said before the doors to the coach opened and everyone filed out.

"Come on let's go to the loo, get snacks then find our seats," Ben said as he led his small group inside.

Once they had come back from the loo they were at the snack booth, looking at the list of treats they could buy.

"Well I am going to get a big box of popcorn, some chocolate and pick a mix," Jay said. "And yes, I will share,"

"Awesome but I am still going to get my own big box of popcorn, but also some chips," Mal said as she went to go purchase those items. "Oh, and refreshments,"

When everyone had brought the snacks, they wanted they went to look for their seats, on the tickets it stated they were in the stalls which in Doug's opinion was the best places to sit, though not at the very front as you could not see much.

"Here we are," Lonnie said as she found their seats and they all sat down.

"When does it start, I can't wait," Evie said as she sat down next to Doug.

"Soon don't worry," Doug said smiling at his girlfriend's excitement.

* * *

Soon enough the curtains opened and the lights dimmed as the play began, the narrator appeared on stage first a short monologue about a street rat who knew his way around the town, soon they were introduced to Aladdin the street rat and Widow Twanky, who threw sweets into the audience Mal and Evie managed to catch some and shared them out between them all.

"When you see Abanazar, I need ya to boo and hiss for me, can ya do that?" The dame asked.

"YEEES!" the audience yelled.

"Okay lets, practice," Widow Twanky said. "3, 2, 1,"

"BOOO! HISSS!," yelled the audience.

"I can't here ya," Widow Twanky said as she cupped her ear.

"BOO! HISS!" he audience yelled louder.

"Still can't hear ya," Widow Twanky said leaning forward a bit.

"BOOO! HIISSS!" The audience roared.

"Much better," Widow Twanky said throwing more sweets into the audience.

"This is so good," Carlos whispered to Jane, when they saw the entrance to the cave open.

"Wait, you're a banana?" Aladdin asked when he met Abanazar.

"NO," Abanazar said with an eye roll. "I am Abanazar,"

"Ohhh," Aladdin said, as he followed him to the cave.

When a puff of smoke and light appeared with a poof sound, they were surprised to see the real genie, they had met him a few weeks ago on Jasmine's and Aladdin's anniversary. Mal shoved some popcorn in her mouth eyes not leaving the stage while Carlos was practically on the edge of his seat in awe.

"Yeah he sometimes participates in the pantomimes, I mean he is hilarious," Jane said as the genie cracked a joke about being trapped for 1000 years.

"Awe the person who plays Jasmine is so pretty," Lonnie said when Jasmine sang a song about wanting adventure.

"I know," Evie whispered to her.

"BOOO!" the audience yelled.

"HIISS!" the audience yelled.

"Oh shh, I am trying to trick Aladdin," Abanazar said evilly.

There were a few it's behind you moments that had them all cracking up as the genie sneakily jumped out of Aladdin's sight tapping him on the shoulder and hiding before he spotted him then making Aladdin jump when he noticed him.

Soon enough the interval arrived and some people got up to go to the loo, fresh air or more snacks the group decided to get some ice cream when they spotted someone selling it by the stage.

"Hello, I hope you are enjoying the show," The clerk said.

"Most definitely," Jay said as he brought some vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"Glad to hear," The clerk answered as he gave Ben some change. "Oh, King Ben," He said as he bowed as best, he could while holding a tray of ice cream.

"Hello," Ben said as he waved. "Great show, and amazing ice cream," Ben said as he tried some.

"Thank you, enjoy the rest of the show," The clerk said before the group walked back to their seats.

The interval soon ended and the play resumed showing Aladdin and Jasmine zooming down to the stage on a magic carpet, the VK's were unsure whether or not it was the actual magic carpet they had never seen it before.

"No Aladdin, don't...NOO...BOOO! HISSS!" The audience members yelled as Abanazar trapped Aladdin in the cave.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Abanazar cackled.

Soon enough Aladdin was saved and Abanazar was trapped in the lamp, the audience cheered and clapped as they had their curtain call singing one more song.

"Woooh Woooo," Mal cheered as she stood up and clapped.

When the curtains closed, they still clapped and cheered when they opened again the cast members still waving, they stayed open for a few moments longer before closing again.

"That was so much fun...we need to do this again please," Carlos said as he took Jane's hand in his.

"Pantomimes are awesome you get sweets thrown at you," Mal said as she threw their rubbish in the bin before meeting Fairy Godmother in the foyer.

"Have we got everyone?" Fairy Godmother asked as she checked names of her list. "Okay yep, alright now back to the coach,"

The coach back home was filled with chatter of the pantomime, what they were going to do on the weekend.

"I'm glad you guys had fun," Ben said as Mal lent against him.

"Me too," Mal smiled as she turned to look up at him.

* * *

**I love Panto's, have not seen one in ages though.**


	13. December 13th-Christmas jumpers

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Hey Mal, Evie, do you have a Christmas jumper?" Audrey asked after they had finished their rehearsal.

"Christmas jumper?" Mal asked confused.

"What's one of those?" Evie asked confused.

"It's a jumper or some people wear t-shirts of a Christmas theme, some light up, some have a Christmas design on or just a plain snowman or Santa, an usually made out of wool" Audrey said.

"And some are very ugly," Doug said as he joined in on the conversation.

"Like Chads last year," Ben said.

"It was wasn't it, I chose one with a reindeer that had a red pompom for the nose and the snow design lit up," Chad said as he remembered.

"Dude, why?" Evie asked.

"Audrey bet me $15 that I couldn't wear an ugly Christmas jumper for the whole day," Chad said.

"Ahh," Evie said. "How did you manage?"

"I lasted pretty long," Chad said as he scratched the back of his head.

"He lasted twenty minutes," Ben said.

"Oh, come on man, the jumper was terrible," Chad said.

"True, but you still lost out on $15," Audrey teased.

"Where can you get Christmas jumpers from?" Evie asked, wanting to see what they all looked like.

"Any clothing store and some people make them," Audrey said.

"Okay so, design ideas?" Evie asked.

"Wait, you are seriously going to make Christmas jumpers? Aren't you making gowns for the Christmas ball?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah but, I can sew fast and I haven't done any knitting in a while," Evie said, getting out her sketch book filled with fashion designs.

"Only if you're sure?" Doug asked, not wanting his girlfriend to give herself to much work.

"I'm sure and I need more material for the gowns anyway," Evie said and soon the group was giving her their ideas.

"So, Chad you want a snowman with a crown on, Audrey you want a Christmas design and Doug you want a list of Santas reindeer," Evie said as she listed what she had so far.

"Mal, Ben what do you guys want?" Evie asked.

"I dunno...Merry Christmas and a few snowflakes and what about Jay and Carlos?" Mal asked.

"Oh yeah, maybe we could surprise them, think of our own designs for them," Evie suggested writing down Mals idea.

"Great idea you should make Jays an elf," Mal said, Evie chuckled a bit at the thought.

"What about Carlos?" Evie asked.

"Well how about a Christmas tree," Ben suggested.

"I like it," Evie said. "But what about you Ben?"

"I'll take a Christmas design," Ben said.

"Right let's go and get the material," Audrey said, and the group left to head for town.

While at the store they made up designs for Lonnie and Jane. Lonnie would have an array of snowflakes and Jane would have polar bear wearing a Santa hat.

"What kind of Christmas design were you guys thinking?" Evie asked as she paid for the material.

"Umm, how about rows of Christmas trees then snowman," Ben suggested for his.

"How about a Santa face with different coloured sparkly pompoms," Evie suggested. "Let's see if you can last longer than Chad Audrey,"

"Oh, I can definitely last longer than Chad," Audrey said.

"Sure, you wanna bet?" Chad asked, thinking Audrey would last only five minutes.

"Sure, how much are we talking?" Audrey asked as they made their way back to school.

"Let's say $20," Chad said holding out his hand.

"Deal," Audrey said taking his hand and giving it a shake closing the deal.

Two hours later and Evie was trimming the ends off the final jumper.

"There we go," Evie said as she finished of Jays jumper.

"You knit fast," Audrey said.

"Well I guess mother did come in handy for some things, being able to create an out in under three hours.

"How long am I wearing this for?" Audrey asked, as she held up her jumper.

"Till curfew," Chad said.

"Okay," Audrey said as she put the jumper on.

"Let's go find the others and give them their jumpers," Ben said.

It took hem a while to find the others Jane was helping her mom out with the Christmas ball, Lonnie was practicing her fencing technique while Jay and Carlos were sparing.

"What did you want to show us?" Lonnie asked as she put down her sabre.

"Christmas jumpers, Evie made them," Doug said as he gave them their jumpers.

"Awesome thanks E," Jay said.

"Cool," Lonnie said.

"Hey Dude, check this out," Carlos said.

"Cool, you look awesome," Dude said.

"Well Dude I made you a matching one," Evie said as she put it on him.

"Thanks Evie," Doug said as he jumped around.

"No offense Audrey, but why is yours so...ugly?" Lonnie asked.

"I am doing what Chad couldn't $20 this time," Audrey said. "Got to wear this till curfew piece of cake,"

"Well she has lasted longer than Chad has so Audrey does have a chance here," Ben said.

"Mine was uglier," Chad said, trying to hide he was jealous that Audrey lasted longer.

"True, but she has still lasted longer," Lonnie said giving Chad a light punch to the arm to show she was only joking.

"Anyway, we better go grab something to eat quick before next period starts," Ben said and the group headed to the canteen.

"See ya guys later," Chad and Jane said as they headed in the opposite direction to the others.

* * *

Lessons went buy fast, people commenting on the jumpers Evie made asking if she could make them one, Evie said she would and took down everyone's idea luckily, she had most people's measurement's down and only needed to take a few.

"This is so good," Mal said as she finished her bowl of vegetable soup.

"Mrs Pots does make the best soups," Ben said in agreement.

"It was so nice of her to cook for tea for us today," Carlos said, as he ate his pudding.

"Yeah she does that sometimes which is nice as she always cooks food that makes you feel homey," Doug said.

"I love how the bread rolls were shaped like snowmen," Mal said.

"Yeah that was neat," Jay said.

"You guys wanna chill and watch a movie?" Jane asked as they walked towards the dorm.

"Sure," Jay said, they all decided to watch The Grinch earning laughter.

"Awe that kid is like you Ben, wanting to give everyone a chance," Mal said as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah maybe this movie made an imprint on you," Evie suggested.

"Well it is one of my favourite movies and I watched it a lot growing up," Ben said.

After the movie ended everyone started to tidy up placing the blankets back on the bed and cushions on the couch.

"Hey Chad pay up," Audrey said as she walked over to him.

"Oh, come on, how did you last longer than me?" Chad asked as he took out his money.

"Like you said earlier my jumper was not as ugly as yours was, but we made a deal," Audrey said. "Thank you,"

"Next year one of you guys are doing it," Chad said.

"We'll see," Ben said wandering if this would be a Christmas tradition amongst them.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter I want Chad and Audrey to be included in some of the VKs adventures in this story any way.**


	14. December 14th-Secret Santa Part 1

**Cold day today...i know it's winter hot the past few days have been warmish, but wet. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

School was over and the group was hanging out in Audrey's room, trying to think of what they could do for the rest of the day.

"Play games?" Jane suggested, earning no's.

"Watch a movie?" Lonnie suggested.

"As much as I love Christmas movie's I'm not in the mood for watching movies.

"Wait I've got an idea be right back," Doug said, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Wonder what idea has got him so excited," Ben said chuckling a little.

Doug returned five minutes later with a hat, pen and paper.

"Secret Santa," Doug said as he began to write everyone's names on paper.

"Secret Santa?" Jay asked confused.

"I love secret Santa," Chad said excitedly.

"Secret Santa is where a group of people pull a name out of a hat and buy or make a present for them in secret, after everyone has opened their presents you can tell them it was you," Audrey said.

"What if you get your own name," Jay asked.

"Then you have to put it back and pick again," Ben said as Doug shuffled the names.

"Okay everyone pull out a name and don't tell anyone," Doug said as he held the hat out.

Everyone pulled out a name luckily no one pulled out their own and soon they were headed to town to get ideas of what to buy.

"You don't have to get a gift now, just I saw Fairy Godmother along the way and asked her if it would be okay to head into town and she said yes," Doug said when they arrived.

"What day shall we give out the gifts?" Jane asked as they walked into a store.

"How about the 18th that gives us plenty of time then," Ben suggested everyone agreed.

"Price limits?" Lonnie asked, as she looked at a few trinkets.

"Shall we say $10?" Audrey suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Mal said as they walked further into the store.

"Okay meet by Tiana's Palace in half an hour," Doug said and the group split up to go look for gifts.

Mal was looking at socks as that seemed to be a safe option, everyone loves socks right and they all had funky designs on one pair had a Santa while another had crowns on. Evie was looking at key rings, while Carlos was looking at Jewlery.

Lonnie left the store they were at and headed into Ariel's reef to look at the shells, while Doug brought his gift from Oaken's Trading Post.

Half an hour later the group started to walk towards Tiana's Palace, Doug, Ben, Jane and Jay had brought their gifts. When everybody had arrived, they went to go find a table.

"That was fun, Secret Santa is hard though you want to get a really good gift, but everything seems so good," Evie said as their drinks arrived.

"I know what you mean," Doug said, picking up his glass.

Soon their food arrived and everybody tucked in, talking amongst themselves about school and what they were doing on the weekend. When they returned, they parted ways some to go wrap their presents, some to think of what to get and others to finish of homework.

"Why do we get homework," Jay said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...I did secret Santa once in college and it kinda failed cos half of us forgot, I didn't I had to ask someone what to get them as I had not really spoke to them much.**

** Thanks for all the views, follows, reviews and likes**

**Reviews appreciated **


	15. December 15th-Tree For The Castle

**December 15th, 10 days :D :D :D :D**

* * *

Ben, Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Doug, Carlos, Jane and Jay were out with the former King and Queen to chose a Christmas tree for their castle, they were saddened to hear that the VK's had never celebrated Christmas and they wanted to help make it the best first Christmas ever for them.

"So you get a new tree every year?" Mal asked as they walked through the tree farm.

"Yeah, it's nice to go and pick that one tree that you feel is just perfect for your house," Belle said as she looked up at one.

"I remember when I was about six there was this miniature tree and I loved it so much that they brought it for my room, later we planted it in the garden," Ben said walling beside Mal.

"I remember that you said something about how trees had feelings, and how this tree named Timothy would be sad and lonely, that if we did not take him home with us he would cry," Adam said. "Then you cried because you did not want that tree to be lonely,"

"Awe benny boo," Evie joked squishing his cheeks.

"Thanks dad, guys just remember I was six," Ben said.

"Yeah yeah sure," Lonnie said.

Ben rolled his eyes playfully as they continued walking through the farm, there were trees that were so wide extra long tinsel would have to be used and some so small that Doug was sure were still baby trees.

"Can't see the one yet," Ben said as he continued looking.

"Where'd Jay go?" Lonnie asked when she saw he was no longer with then.

"I don't know," Carlos said as he looked around.

"Jay," Mal called.

"Jay," Adam shouted, hoping he was not lost.

"I'm over here," Jay called, the others walked over to where he was.

"Thought we lost you," Lonnie said as she gave him a hug.

"Sorry just found this tree," Jay said as he gestured to the tree they were stood in front of.

The tree Jay had found was about eight feet tall and not to wide that extra long tinsel would have to be used, it had plenty of branches to add baubles and other ornaments on.

"I think you have just found the perfect tree there Jay," Adam said as he walked around it. "Yup, Ben, Jay could you help me cut it down you guys watch yourselves so it doesn't fall on you and get the trolley ready,"

Everybody set to work Ben and Adam held the tree steady while Jay smoothly sawed the trunk, the others got the trolley into position minding themselves so the tree did not fall on them.

"Okay guys brace yourselves almost done," Jay said after a few minutes, soon enough the tree was cut and on the trolley.

* * *

When they arrived back at the castle Belle and Ben went to get the boxes of decorations, while Carlos helped Adam put the tree up.

"Decorating yes please," Mal said when Ben returned picked and up some lights she had read it was best to put them on first.

"Okay someone help please," Mal called as she found herself tangled up.

"Oh, hang on," Doug said as he rushed to untangle Mal while they both tried to hold their laughter long enough to detangle.

"And I am free," Mal said once Doug had untangled her.

Adam put some Christmas music on and they all set on decorating the tree, baubles with snowmen in and baubles that lit up, sparkling snowflakes that hung from the branches in different colours, tinsel that shimmered when the light shone on them.

"This tree is starting to look awesome guys," Jay said as he hung a reindeer on a branch.

"Youuu BAabbby," Doug sang as his song came on.

"This is cute," Evie said as she held a small ornament in her hand.

It was an old fashioned wooden angle but the detail was still very clear.

"Ahh, that was my old Christmas decoration as a child," Belle said smiling as Evie hung it up on a high branch.

"Tinsel lot's of tinsel," Mal said as she threw it in the air at a small height smiling as it fell over her before picking a red piece up to put on the tree.

"I love having a random tree," Belle said as she hung a purple snowman up.

"Me too," Carlos said.

Soon all that was left to put up was the star Mal picked it up and handed it to Belle who smiled gratefully and let Adam lift her up, and she carefully placed it on the top.

"Beautiful," Evie said, as she stood back to admire their work.

The tree was adorned with bright colours and random ornaments appearing in no particular order. The lights flashed in an alternating pattern lighting up the darkening room.

"Guys look outside," Jane called as she looked out the window, they all rushed to the window.

"It's snowing," Lonnie said as she smiled.

"Snow," Doug said cheerfully.

"Its pretty," Carlos said as he watched the snowflakes fall delicately from the sky.

"Did it snow on the isle?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah, but it turned to slush pretty quick," Carlos said.

The group watched the snow fall as Belle left to go make some hot cocoa, the snow was settling on the ground Ben hoped it would continue to snow through out the night so the VK's could experience proper snow as soon as possible.

"Thank you," Jane said as Belle handed her a mug of hot cocoa.

They all sat in front of a roaring fire as the snow continued to fall outside.

"So what have you got planned for tomorrow?" Belle asked.

"Well if the snow settles snow day," Ben said.

"If not maybe another movie marathon not sure," Doug said.

The group hoped that the snow would settle as they watched the snowflakes fall, soon they all had to go back to their dorms preparing themselves for the cold that would greet them once they stepped outside.

"It's so fluffy," Mal said as a snowflake landed on her nose.

"Try this," Lonnie said as she stuck her tongue out to catch snowflakes, the others followed in suit seeing if they could catch one.

Soon enough they arrived back at school cold but happy.

* * *

**I love decorating the Christmas tree, we have a fake one as my mum is allergic to real ones and it is cheaper, we get a new ornament every year though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**


	16. December 16th-Snow day

**Wish it would snow, but we just keep getting rain**

**hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Jay got out of bed and opened the curtains only to be greeted by white slakes falling from the sky, Jay stood there for a moment staring out of the window before he realised it was snowing.

"Carlos, wake up it's snowing," Jay said as he continued to look out the window.

Carlos sat up being careful not to wake Dude and walked over to where Jay was standing, everywhere was covered in a sheet of white as snowflakes continued to fall from the sky, Jay and Carlos smiled glad it was a weekend, quickly getting dressed they ran to the girl's dorm.

"Guys open up," Jay said as he knocked on the door.

"Morning to you too," Mal grumbled as they walked in.

"It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing," Carlos said, as he opened their curtains.

"Wait, really, oh it's beautiful," Mal said as she looked outside.

"It's so white," Evie said.

"Get dressed so we can go outside," Jay said as he dragged Carlos outside.

"Hey guys, we were wondering if you looked outside yet?" Ben asked as he saw them outside Mal and Evie's dorm.

"Yes, and we are waiting for the girls to get changed so we can go out in it," Jay said leaning against the wall.

"Cool," Ben said as he waited with them.

"Are the others joining us?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah they're gonna meet us outside," Ben said, as the door opened.

"Okay we are ready, oh hello Ben," Mal said as she gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Hey, you guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go," Mal said, and they headed outside to meet the others.

* * *

When they stepped onto the snow they heard a soft crunching sound, smiling they stepped further into the winter wonderland that greeted them, a few weeks before Belle and Adam had gotten the group winter coats so they could go out without being cold if it snowed, Adam had also gotten Dude a matching one to Carlos'.

"I like the crunching sound," Evie said as she walked around a bit more.

"It's cold, but it feels soft kind of, like fluff," Carlos said trying to describe the feeling, while putting his glove back on.

"It's quite deep was it snowing all night?" Jane asked as she walked over to them.

"Not sure, it looks like it," Ben said.

"Soo what does everyone want to do?" Lonnie asked, as she put her gloves on.

"I don't know, what do you do in snow?" Evie asked.

"Snowball fights, sledging, you can build a snowman oh and snow angles," Doug said listing the different activities.

"How about building a snowman," Jane suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I'll go see if I can find any carrots," Doug said before running off.

"Okay soo, how do you build a snowman?" Evie asked, looking around.

"First you start off by making a small ball like this," Ben demonstrated, the others copied him each picking up some snow.

"What's next?" Carlos asked, holding his ball made out of snow.

"Roll it around in the snow so it gets bigger, you can make them how big you want," Ben said as he began to roll his around.

"Okay," Carlos said as he set to work.

"I got the carrots," Doug said as he ran back.

"Awesome," Lonnie said as Doug set the carrots to the side and began making a giant snowball.

"How big do we need to make them?" Jay asked as he continued to roll his snowball around.

"However big you want the next one needs to be smaller so it's up to you," Jane said.

"How many do we need to make?" Evie asked, as she came to a stop besides Ben.

"Depends how tall you want your snowman to be I usually make three," Lonnie said, as she started on her second one.

The group continued on with making their snowman, laughing and finding different things o put on their creations, from berries to leaves and of course old hats and scarfs that Doug thought to get earlier.

"They look awesome," Jane said as she stood back smiling at their work.

"They do don't they," Dude said, he had tried to make a snowman but it turned into a snow pile but Carlos still stuck a carrot in it to make him feel better.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked as she saw Mal stick out her tongue.

"I wanna know what snow tastes like," Mal said as she tried to catch the snowflakes with her tongue.

"Just do this," Jay said as grabbed a handful and ate some

"Yeah just don't eat the yellow snow," Dude said, laughing.

"Ewww," Evie said as she realised what he meant.

After taking a few pictures with their creations they decided to make some snow angels.

"Awe that looks so cool," Mal said after Jane stood up.

"Thanks," Jane said.

"Snow angels, we are making snow angels la la la," Dude sang as he rolled around in the snow.

"Magnificent Dude," Jay said as he ruffled his fur.

"Hey can we go try sledging now?" Dude asked as he jumped in the air.

"Sure Dude, let me go get the sledges," Ben said running off.

"Meet you at the hill?" Doug asked.

"YEEAHH!" Ben yelled back.

"Come on let' go," Dude said as he walked forwards.

"Wait I don't know the way, Doug lead us to the hill," Dude said.

"Yes sir," Doug said and saluted.

When they reached the hill, Ben was there waiting for them, the hill had the perfect slope not to steep and not to flat.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ben asked.

"ME ME ME ME," Dude cheered jumping in the air.

"Okay Dude hop on," Ben said, Dude pounced forward and got on the sledge.

"Hey Carlos come with," Dude said, wanting his best bud to join him.

"I'm not sure," Carlos said nervously.

"Oh, come on pleaase," Dude said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Carlos said smiling as he got on the sleigh. "So now what?"

"I will give you a push and it stops on its own," Ben said. "Ready?"

Carlos nodded and so did Dude so Ben gave them a push and off they went.

"WOOOHOOO!" Dude and Carlos cheered as they sped down the hill.

"This is AWESOME!" Carlos yelled.

After the sledge stopped Carlos got off to pull it back up while Dude stayed on for the ride up.

"Guy's you have got to try this," Carlos said.

Stepping forward Jay took the next ride down by himself, Mal went down next with Ben and Jay gave them a push down.

"Doug will you go down with me?" Evie asked after Jane came back up with the sledge.

"Sure," Doug said as he sat down on the sledge first so Evie could sit in front of him.

"Woooo," They both cheered as they reached the bottom.

"That was fun," Evie said.

* * *

They had been sledging for half an hour each taking turns at one point they decided to all go down at once which resulted in them all falling off halfway down.

"Oh, that was fun," Lonnie said as she lay on the ground.

"Hey," Doug said when he felt something hit his head, Ben walked around staring at the sky whistling so Doug threw a snowball back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ben asked innocently.

"Snowball fight?" Jane asked, preparing herself.

"Snowball fight," Doug confirmer.

"Wait, what do we do?" Carlos asked, looking around.

"Like when building a snowman, you make a small ball but don't roll it around just throw it at someone," Ben said as he made one and threw it at Doug.

"Like this?" Mal asked as she made a snowball and threw it at Ben hitting him in the face.

"Right," Ben said as he gathered up some more snow.

"Every man for themselves," Lonnie said, as she threw a snowball at Carlos.

"And dogs," Dude said as he ran around trying to catch the snowballs.

"Take that," Evie said as she threw a snowball at Jane.

"Hey," Jane said as she threw one back.

"Ahhh, that went down my back," Carlos said.

"I was aiming for Evie," Jane said, holding her hands up.

"Thanks," Evie said in mock hurt.

The group played in the snow for most of the day heading into town for a bite to eat at a small cafe before going on a walk through the woods, where they saw deer and birds looking for something to eat. The river was still flowing and let a serine sound fill the air as the group continued onwards.

"It's so beautiful," Evie said, as she looked around at the trees that had long lost their leaves, and now had snow clinging to their branches.

"Look at the icicles," Jane said as she admired them.

When the group returned home, they hung up their clothes to dry and took warm showers before getting into warm pyjamas, meeting back in the common room Lonnie and Doug brought in hot chocolate and they sat by the fire talking about the day they just had and what was on the menu for tea.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	17. December 17th-Christmas donations

**December 17th not long now...my dog likes to lay by the tree, it's like she is saying I am the best present ever...which is true even though we got her valentines **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Fairy Godmother had organised a Christmas donation event when she found out that Christmas is not celebrated on the isle of the lost, it saddened her that she had not thought of it sooner as well as the former King and Queen.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Evie asked, she was happy they were doing this she knew she would have loved it.

"We are going to the shops to get basic necessities, toothpaste, toothbrush stuff like that then we are going to get stuff like blankets and pillows, we will also get food" Ben listed. "We are also going to go to the toy shop to get teddies, and toys,"

"Cool, have you done anything like this before?" Mal asked, as they walked outside.

"We have done, we give thank you presents to the public services," Ben said, opening the door to the limo so everyone could get in.

"Sorry we never thought of sending stuff to the isle," Jane said, she felt bad that it was never thought of even though their parents are bad it is not the children's fault.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I can see why you were shocked to find out Christmas is not celebrated on the isle, it's awesome," Mal said, as they set off to town.

"But still, we should have checked," Ben said.

"Well now you know and you can make a difference you started with us, the next difference you can make is starting Christmas donations for the isle which you are starting today," Evie said, making Ben smile.

"You're right, let's make a difference together," Ben said feeling better.

* * *

First the group headed in to get the toothbrushes and toothpaste and other basic necessities.

"Green, purple, blue," Jay said listing the colours of the toothbrushes as he added them to the trolley.

"Ooh, tuti fruti," Mal said as she picked up some toothpaste.

"So many different flavours, let's just get all of them," Jay said.

"Good idea," Carlos said as he grabbed one of each flavour.

After they had gotten the necessities, they headed to go get blankets and pillows they may have gotten more than they needed but that didn't matter the VK's said that it was always cold on the isle so they got enough that every child could have two blankets each. Next, they went to the toy store.

"Teddies," Mal said, as she looked at them.

"Awe, they look so cute the children will love these," Evie said as she started choosing the ones they would donate.

"You can also get stuffed animals if you want," Doug said as he placed a stuffed cat in the trolley.

"Awe, it's like the one I had," Jane said as she picked up a stuffed bunny.

"You think that's enough?" Jay asked, they now had two trolleys full of teddies and were now headed into the toy section.

"Get anything that takes your fancy you can buy for different age groups," Lonnie said, heading over to the board games.

"Snakes and ladders, Hungry Hippos, a doll," Mal said as she placed the items in the trolley.

"What about books can we give them books?" Evie asked, passing some picture books.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Ben said as he helped Evie choose.

"A squash and a Squeeze is a good book," Doug said, and Evie picked up the book handing it to him.

"We can also head to the book store to get some books for the older kids," Ben said, as they turned to head into another aisle.

When they had left the store they had bags filled with picture books, teddies and toys for all ages, building blocks for toddlers, Legos for the slightly older ones dolls and toy cars, board games for different ages so there was something for everyone, colouring books with an endless amount of pens and rubix cubes as well as other puzzles.

Once they had placed the bags into the limo the group headed to their final destination the book shop, they decided to work their way up in age so they started at age five, getting easy chapter books and some more picture books, when they reached age ten they got some more complex books with more chapters and characters.

"Definitely A Christmas Carol," Jay said, getting several copies for the older kids.

"Morris mouse, these books are good for the early readers," Lonnie said as she got several sets.

* * *

After they had finished they headed back to school to wrap all the presents, this was the first time the VK's had ever experienced wrapping something, so it took a few tries before they could do it without any help.

"So fold that piece like this and the same on this side, then fold it up and tape," Jane said as she helped Evie.

"I did it," Evie exclaimed happily.

"You can tie ribbon round like this or put a funky bow on," Doug said as he showed a few examples.

"They are going to love this," Lonnie said happily.

"How are we handing these out?" Mal asked, as she taped down a corner.

"Fairy Godmother is going to, take the barrier down very briefly and send them over there magically, unless you want to hand them out," Ben said.

"Handing them out would be so fun, can we?" Evie asked, wanting to see the smiles on the children's faces.

"Sure," Ben said as he sent Fairy Godmother a quick message.

Once they were finished they put the presents into a large sack much like Santa's and headed towards the limo where Fairy Godmother was waiting, she would be heading there with them to help.

"Ready?" She asked the group nodded and they headed towards the Isle of the Lost.

Once there a the residents gathered round wanting to know what brought the people of Auradon here.

"Everyone we have come bearing gifts for the children," Ben said, as more people gathered round

"You have?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Yes, and I have brought food for you all there is plenty for everyone and more," Fairy Godmother said the others turning to her with a smile as she had not informed them of this.

"Thank you," an old lady said.

"You are ever so welcome Merry Christmas," Ben said and they started to hand out the gifts.

"What is it?" a bit asked as Evie handed him a present.

"Why don't you open it," Evie said in an encouraging tone.

The boy whose name was James opened his present eagerly, shredding the paper covered in little snowmen.

"A book, I got a book," He said happily giving Evie a hug. "Thank you so much, I love reading,"

"You're welcome," Evie said hugging him back With a smile on her face.

"Thank you, this food will last us months," An old lady said as Fairy Godmother handed her a basket full of food.

""Cool, a board game," A child said once the paper was gone.

"A teddy yet it's so soft," Said another.

"A nail art kit," A child said.

"I hope you like it," Evie said, as she smiled.

"Like it, I love it look at all the designs can do," Dizzy said happily.

Once all the gifts were handed out, and all the food was gone they stayed and talked to the residents, they learnt that the new food barges being sent out were working but it was still hard for some to get enough food to feed their families.

They also learnt that resources for education was needing to be updated yes they were villains but they still wanted their children to be able to read, write and do basic math. The group played with the children for a while teaching them how to play their games and reading to them.

"And they sang to the sea as the all set sail on the tail of the true-blue humpback whale,"Mal read as she finished the story she was reading to the little ones.

"I loved that story, could you come read to us again?" A child asked who was sat up front.

Mal turned to Fairy Godmother who had been standing by listening to the story and nodded subtly.

"Of course," Mal said, glad Fairy Godmother said it was okay.

"YATZEE," James yelled as he won the game.

"Well done, man," Jay said as he gave James a high five.

"Dizzy, these are amazing," Evie said as she admired her nails.

"Thanks, and thanks for all this," Dizzy said, Evie pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome," Evie said holding her close.

Soon they had to leave and head back to school but not before a final goodbye and Fairy Godmother snapping a quick photo.

"Will we do this every year?" Carlos asked.

"Yes we will," Ben said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Xx**


	18. December 18th-Secret Santa Part 2

**One week...one more week I cannot believe it is nearly Christmas**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

School was over and everyone was in Mal and Evies dorm ready to hand out and receive their secret Santa's.

"Okay so who wants to open theirs first?" Lonnie asked as they sat in a circle on the ground.

"Can I go first?" Carlos asked nervously, everyone nodded and he grabbed the gift with his name on.

Opening the paper carefully, his eyes opened wide as he saw what he got.

"Awesome," Carlos said in glee.

"What is it?" Jay asked as he looked over at the gift.

"It's a tracker you can put in things that you want to find easily, I am so gonna put this on Dudes collar," Carlos said smiling. "Who got this for me?"

"I did, I know how much you love Dude and I know that Dude likes to wonder off sometimes, so this way you will always find him," Chad said.

"Thanks Chad," Carlos said.

"Okay I'm next," Audrey said as she took hers from the pile. "Wow, it's gorgeous, I think I know who this flies from,"

"Who?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"Evie," Audrey said smiling.

"Yeah, I made everyone else nice Christmas jumpers and although you wanted an ugly one, I wanted to make you a nice one," Evie said shyly.

"Thank you, I love it," Audrey said putting the jumper on. The jumper was red with white snowflakes around the collar and a Christmas design around the chest.

"Okay I'm next," Doug said opening his present.

Doug opened his present tearing the paper in half.

"Oooh, The History Of Magic and it's Attribute's," Doug said reading the book title, Doug had wanted this book for ages but every time he had gone to buy it, it had been sold out. "Thank you whoever's got this for me, thank you, who got this for me so I can give you a hug?"

"I did, I knew how much you wanted it, and I saw it and here we are...oh love you to Doug," Jane said as Doug gave her a hug, se hugged him back chuckling slightly.

"Mal you wannabe go next?" Chad asked as he moved some wrapping paper to the side.

"Sure," Mal said as she picked up her present, staring at it for a few moments before tearing at the first corner. Once the paper was gone she was greeted with a snow globe with a beautiful dragon on the inside and the base had carvings of castles and dragons around the side.

"It's beautiful," Mal said after a moment of staring at it. "I love it, who...who?" Mal tried to ask but couldn't get the words out.

"I did," Audrey said, thankful that Mal liked it.

"Thank you," Mal said giving her a hug which was returned.

"Benny boo, you're up," Evie said handing him his present.

Ben opened his present, slowly as everyone stared at him in anticipation, once opened Ben put the paper aside and looked at what he had got.

"No way, a bobble head me," Ben said laughing.

"And better looking," Mal joked.

"Who got this for me?" Ben asked as he laughed.

"Yours truly," Jay said as he laughed.

"Thanks man," Ben said as he and Jay high fived.

"Jane you're up next," Mal said as she passed Jane her present.

Jane tore of the wrapping paper tossing it aside as she stared wide eyed at her gift.

"This is soo cool," Jane said as she held up her present which was an avacado cushion.

"Awe, that is so cute," Evie said as she saw what Jane got.

"Look at its little face," Lonnie said.

"Thank you to whoever got this for me," Jane said, noticing Ben holding his hand up. "Ben?"

"Guilty, I know you like avocado's and when I saw it in the store, I knew it was the perfect gift for you," Ben said, happy that Jane liked it.

"I'm next," Chad said eagerly as he took his present from the pile tearing the wrapping paper off in record speed.

"Chad come on," Audrey said laughing at how slow Chad was opening his present.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," Chad said as he started to open his present at a faster speed.

"What is it?" Carlos asked as Chad threw his paper to the side.

"Socks, with my face on them," Chad said with no expression. "Who got these for me?"

"I...I did," Lonnie said, wondering if Chad liked them or not.

"Where did you find these?" Chad said his voice wobbling slightly. "Because these are awesome," He said as he burst out laughing.

"I saw them in Royals of Royals, I thought you didn't like them for a second," Lonnie said, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding as Chad hugged her.

"Sorry, I wanted to see what your reaction would be it was hard to keep a straight face, thank you," Chad said as he released Lonnie from the hug and sat back down.

"Jay my man, you're up," Ben said, giving Jay his present.

"Okay," Jay said as he began to tear at the paper. "Oooh a box," Jay said as he opened the box up.

"What's inside?" Evie asked.

"A Shrek mug," Jay said happily. "I love this so much, I love Shrek so much, thank you thank you," Jay said.

"Glad you like it," Doug said.

"Thank youuu," Jay said as he gave Doug a hug.

"You're welcome man," Doug said.

"Lonnie," Jay said as he handed her gift to her till holding his mug.

"Okay," Lonnie said, as she started to unwrap her present.

"Top trumps?" Carlos said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, top trumps are a card game you can play with two or more people, they come in themes like sports teams, movies and TV shows and they have a list of categories that is different depending on the pack and the person with the highest score on their card of the chosen category gets everyone else's and the last person with the cards wins," Lonnie said.

"Cool, so what pack did you get?" Mal asked.

"Marvel," Lonnie said happily. "Thank you, who got me this?"

"I did," Carlos said quietly.

"Thanks," Lonnie said as she gave him a hug.

"Now Evie you're next," Ben said as he handed the final gift to her.

"Thanks," Evie said as she started to tear the paper off. Once the paper was off Evie pushed it aside as she admired her gift. "It's beautiful," Evie said as she held up the necklace with a simple blue drop in the middle.

"Wow, that's gorgeous," Audrey said.

"Who...?" Evie asked as she smiled.

"I did," Mal said, Evie turned to her smiling and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Mal who would have thought you had an eye for Jewlery," Evie joked. "But really thank you,"

Once all the paper was tidied away and everyone had got themselves a hot chocolate, Jay using his new mug, they all sat down to play top trumps.

* * *

**I hope you liked it...wanted to end it with them playing top trumps that game made up the bus journey to swim practice when I was at school seriously like played it across several seats and if someone else brought a pack we played it on the way back...any way i do not own marvel top trumps or any pack anymore so i couldn't really delve into the game as much as i wanted because i don't know what the categories would be and the scores so I left it to be imagined.**

**I owned a bratz pack it smelt like chocolate for some reason from the day I brought it, I love how top trumps is still going.**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	19. December 19th-Face Paint

**:P**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

School was over and Mal and Evie were getting ready to head to one of their final choir rehearsals, the rehearsals had been going well they all sounded amazing, Lonnie had grown in confidence, Evie's voice sounded beautiful and Mal and Audrey's joint solo was going great.

"I cannot believe that tomorrow is the day, the day we are going to perform I am nervous and excited," Evie rambled as they made their way down the stairs.

"Me too, but everything will be fine I mean we all sound amazing," Mal said, trying to calm her friend's nerves.

"Yeah," Evie said in agreement.

When they arrived, they took their seats and sipped on some water as they waited for the others to arrive, Evie looked over some of the sheet music trying to keep it all fresh in her mind as Mal rehearsed her solo in her mind even though she knew it by heart.

"Okay, that's everyone let's start with some warm ups," Cinderella said once everyone was there.

"One more rehearsal tomorrow before we perform," Lonnie said nervously.

"Everything will be fine, you will do great we wall will," Audrey said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay," Lonnie said, still nervous but feeling slightly better.

"What do you guys want to do then?" Doug asked as they started to walk towards the dorms.

"I don't know," Ben said, trying to think of something fun to do.

"How about Christmas face painting, but blind folded?" Mal suggested.

"That sounds fun, but do any of us have face paint," Audrey said, as she walked along side Lonnie.

"I don't think so, I could run into town quick and get some," Doug said, the others nodded and thanked him each handing him some money to pay towards it and Doug headed off.

"So where are we doing this?" Lonnie asked.

"Ben and Doug's dorm is closer so there," Mal suggested, they all nodded so they headed towards the dorm in question, Evie went to go get some make up wipes and messaged the others to come over.

"So, what we doing?" Jay asked as he entered the dorm followed by Carlos and Jane.

"Christmas face painting, but blindfolded," Mal said. "Doug's gone to get the face paint,"

"Cool, oh yeah I brought the spinner decision thingy, whatever you asked for," Carlos said as he handed it to Evie.

"Awesome, thanks I thought we could write down face paint ideas and when it's our turn to paint something we use this to decide what to paint," Evie said.

"Cool," Chad said. "Snowman," He suggested and Evie wrote it down.

By the time Evie was done writing down ideas, Doug had returned with the face paint as well as face glitter and face crayons and of course brushes and sponges.

"Who's first?" Audrey asked as she brought over a bowl of water to wash the sponges and brushes in. "Wait we should have a timer lets save five minutes,"

"I will," Mal said as she got situated. "And a timer sounds good,"

"Yes, okay I am so going to do this," Jay said as he spun the decider.

"I'll time," Evie said as she set up her phone.

"Rudolph," Ben said, as he blindfolded Jay.

"Right let's do this, so paint brush," Jay said as he felt around, once he grabbed it and put it into the water nearly causing it to spill everywhere. "Okay paint um, red," Jay said as he dabbed his paint brush in.

"It tickles," Mal said laughing.

"I am an artist at work," Jay said, dabbing the brush in some water and choosing what he hoped was a different colour.

"Hahaaah," The others laughed.

"Well that was my ear," Mal said as she scrunched her face up.

"Sorry," Jay said laughing.

"Time," Evie said, Jay took off his blindfold to look at his work as Mal looked in the mirror.

"Hahahaaa," Mal and Jay laughed.

"I got your eye green," Jay said.

"Orange reindeer," Mal said, most of her face was orange with a bit of white and a green eye, and her ear had a splodge of pink paint.

"Who's next?" Carlos asked.

"I'm all for painting Chad's face," Audrey said as she flicked the decider. "Snowman,"

Twenty-five minutes later and Ben, Lonnie, Jane and Carlos had had their faces painted. Ben was a Santa but had a blue beard, white nose and purple lips, Carlos' face was all red with spots of white and his left cheek had a black dot, Lonnie had blue and green lines all over her face with a big patch of pink glitter on her forehead and Jane had a brown face with pink cheek and eyes, and green glitter on her left cheek.

"Okay Evie, let me paint your face," Carlos said as he put the blindfold on after he had got his task. "Okay, an angel,"

"But Evie is already an angel," Jay said in a mocking sweet voice.

"I will tip paint all over you," Evie threatened jokingly.

"Little bit of whatever this is there, a bit of something here," Carlos said as he dabbed paint randomly on Evie's face getting a crayon to draw a halo on her forehead.

"Time," Audrey called.

"Hahaa, sparkly," Mal said, Evie had green and silver glitter over her right cheek and nose.

"The halo is pretty good," Evie said, Carlos had gotten it pretty much in the middle.

"Doug," Evie said after Audrey's face had been painted green, blue and yellow with gold glitter supposedly another Rudolph.

"An elf," Mal read once Evie put her blindfold on, and grabbing a sponge.

"Okay, keep still," Evie said, as Doug scrunched his face up.

"It tickles," Doug said trying to relax.

"Where's the bowl...ah there," Evie said as she got a brush and dabbed it in.

"Haha...thant tickles even more..Ha," Doug laughed as Evie painted his face.

"Keep still," Evie laughed, as she applied the finishing touches.

When Evie was done, she took off her blindfold Doug had red and blue glitter over most of his nose and cheek, his left cheek was green and his right green and orange while his face was a mix of yellow, red and purple.

"Haaaha," The pair laughed.

"I think this calls for a group selfie," Jane said

"Yes, defiantly," Carlos said agreeing.

The group huddled together so they could all fit in the frame as Audrey held up her phone to take a photo, they all took a few photos pulling funny faces, and posing in funny positions such as a superhero.

"Want me to send you these?" Audrey asked.

"Yes please, I'll send you the ones I took as well," Mal said.

"Cool, thanks," Audrey said.

After everyone had washed their faces clean trying to get as much glitter off as they could, they sent each other the photos and shared a few on InstaRoyal.

"We looked so cool," Carlos said, as he checked his alarm was on.

"We did, didn't we," Jay said.

"Evie, better watch out, sick reindeer," Carlos said, causing him and Jay both to laugh.

"Night Carlos," Jay said turning of his bedside lamp.

"Night," Carlos replied as he did the same.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows xx**

**(Thank you sparkleygurl)**


	20. December 20th-Tree lighting

**Five more days people.. .DAYS!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Tonight, was the night Auradons tree lighting ceremony, the final preparations were under way and the choir were having their final rehearsals before they would have to perform, snow was still on the ground so it was giving of an extra Christmas feel.

"Laaand," Everyone sang, Cinderella stopped playing the piano and turned to the group.

"Perfect, you all sound amazing okay that will be all for today, you will need to be at the Square at seven so we can do a sound check," Cinderella said as she stood up. "Here's your outfits for the night," The group thought it would be nice to be coordinated so they all ordered red and green jumpers to wear over a white blouse.

"Awesome," Mal said as she chose a green jumper, Ben, Lonnie and Doug chose green jumpers and Audrey, Chad and Evie chose red.

"I am so excited," Audrey said, as they walked to meet up with the others.

"I'm nervous," Lonnie said, as she walked beside her.

"You will be fine, in fact you will be amazing," Audrey said as she slung her arm over Lonnie's shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree with Audrey," Evie said as she walked behind them.

"Okay," Lonnie said taking a breath as they arrived at the common room.

After meeting up with the others they decided to finish of their homework luckily today was the last day of school so they didn't have to worry about getting it all done but they wanted it out of the way so they could focus on having fun.

"It feels good to not have to worry about this later on," Jay said, as he put his finished homework in his bag.

"I know, why don't I do this all the time," Mal said as she finished of her final assignment.

"Well maybe you will now, I do keep telling you," Evie said as she leant into Doug.

"Truee," Mal said.

"Sooo, what shall we do till you guys have to leave?" Carlos asked.

"I don't mind we can just hang out, chill," Chad suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Doug said.

When they had all finished their homework, they all went to their dorms to put their bags away and headed back to the common room, the group talked about nothing in particular and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Ohh, I am starving," Jay said as he ate his spaghetti.

"Saame," Mal said.

After they had finished tea Lonnie, Audrey, Chad, Doug, Ben, Mal and Evie went upstairs to get ready to head to the square for their sound check, after brushing their teeth and putting on their jumpers they headed out.

"I am sooo nervous," Mal said, as she started to realise, they would be performing soon.

"What did I tell Lonnie?" Audrey asked.

"Okaay," Mal said smiling.

* * *

Once they arrived, they headed over to where the other members of the choir were and got ready for sound check, sound check took around twenty minutes so after it was done, they were able to just hang out for a while.

"So, everyone feeling okay," Aziz asked, Aziz also had a solo he would be singing a verse of Silent Night.

"Yeah," Audrey said, rubbing her gloved hands together to keep warm.

"Yep, definitely," Lonnie said nervously.

"Okay guys people will be arriving soon, we will be performing in half an hour," Cinderella said.

"Hey guys," Carlos said, as he walked over with Jane and Jay.

"Hey," Mal said.

"You guys are going to sound so good, I just know it," Jane said, excitedly.

"When are you guys performing?" Jay asked.

"In half an hour," Evie said.

"Cool," Carlos said.

The group stood around and chatted for a while moving around to keep warm, Carlos and Jay left to go get some hot chocolate and a burger, while Jane asked Carlos to just get her a hot chocolate, after a few more laughs it was time for the tree to be lit.

"And now what you are all waiting for the lighting of the tree," Fairy Godmother said, as she was joined by Belle and Adam.

"FIV, FOUR, "Adam began to count as the crowd joined in.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" The crowd counted.

And then Adam and Belle pressed the button, the tree was lit with an array of colours that sparkled and at the very top was a star that shone bright and changed colours every ten seconds. The choir made their way up to the front of the tree Ben and Doug were in the Centre back, Evie and Lonnie were in the middle row, while Mal and Audrey were in the front right.

_Sleigh Bells ring_

_Are you listening?_

_In the lane_

_Snow is glistening_

_A beautiful time_

_We're having tonight_

_Walking in a_

_Winter wonderland_

They started off with singing a song together Walking I a Winter wonderland.

_In the manor_

_We can build_

_A snowman_

Everyone listening was enjoying themselves they could tell that the choir had put a lot of practice into their performance. Once the song was over the Lonnie's stepped forward to perform her solo.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves the music began.

_God rest ye merry gentleman_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_For Jesus Christ our saviour_

_Was born on Christmas day_

_To save us all from satant's power_

_When we were gone astray_

_Ohh tidings of comfort and joy comfort and joy_

_Ohh tidings of comfort and joy_

In the next few verses the rest of the choir joined in creating the harmonies.

_Ohh tidings of comfort of comfort and jooy._

Lonnie sung as the song finished with a final solo, everyone applauded Lonnie's mom was crying with happiness at how beautiful her daughters voice was and how proud she was of her.

"Well done," Evie whispered to her, Lonnie smiled in thanks.

The next few songs were sung as a group, Frosty the Snowman, We Wish You a Merry Christmas and in the Bleak Midwinter. The next solo song was sung by Aziz who sounded amazing which was no surprise seeing as his mother had a great singing voice. Jason was next with Jingle Bel Rock.

Next to solo was Mal and Audrey stepping forwards they looked at each other silently asking if the other was ready, Audrey nodded and the music began.

_Oh, holy night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our_

_Dear saviours' birth_

Mal sang, Ben had a smile on his face as he listened to her sing.

_Long lay the world_

_In sin and error_

_Pining till he_

_Appeared and the_

_Soul felt its worth_

Audrey sang taking the next verse before they sang together.

A thrill of hope the weary world

Rejoices, for yonder breaks

A new and glorious morn

Fall on your knees

Oh, hear the angel voices

Oh, night divine

Oh, night when Christ was born

They both sang together for the rest of the song the rest of the choir joined in. After that the choir sang a few more songs together Joy to the world and The First Noel. Next and last to solo was Evie, stepping in front of the mic she began.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on all our troubles_

_Will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yule tide gay_

_Next year all our troubles will be_

_Miles away_

The rest of the choir joined in for the next bit and continued to harmonise for the rest of the song while Evie soloed.

_Through the years we all_

_Will be together if the fates_

_Allow, so hang a shining_

_Star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a_

_Merry little Christmas now_

Evie finished, the crowd applauded and cheered as the choir bowed all with smiles on their faces.

"You all sounded wonderful," Fairy Godmother said as she walked in front of them. "Thank you, all so much for performing,"

After that everyone enjoyed themselves Jay and Carlos had another burger and hot chocolate along with Mal, Ben and Lonnie while Jane, Evie and Audrey had Nachos and Chad and Doug had a hot dog.

"You guys sounded amazing," Carlos said once they were all together.

"Thanks," Mal said before taking a bite of her burger.

"Lonnie you did so well I'm proud of you," Mulan said as she walked over to the group.

"Thanks mom," Lonnie said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Hey guys, look glow sticks and these flashy light balls," Carlos said, who was rather hyper.

"Carlos," Dude said with puppy dog eyes, wanting him to throw the ball.

"Okay, don't chew it too much otherwise the light may fall out," Carlos said as he threw it, Dude said okay as he ran after it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you are all having a great holiday and yeah five days till SANTA**


	21. December 21st-Christmas Ball

**Hellooo another chapter, the shortest day and it is 4 days till Christmas**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

It was the day of the Christmas ball and the final preparations were being made, Jane, Lonnie and Audrey were helping set up while Doug was helping Evie deliver the outfits she made. Jay and Carlos were in the fencing arena wanting to get some practice in. Mal and Ben were hanging out in his dorm watching TV.

"Okay so make up first, then hair and finally dresses," Evie said squealing a little from excitement after they met up to get ready.

"This is going to be awesome," Audrey said, as they walked to Mal and Evie's dorm.

"Can't believe it is nearly Christmas," Jane said as they reached the dorm.

"Me neither, this year has gone so quick," Lonnie said walking in.

"To think this time last year Evie and I would just be stealing and causing havoc but now we are going to a ball," Mal said walking over to Evie's vanity.

"I knooww," Evie said happily.

Meanwhile the boys were in Jay and Carlos' dorm they felt they didn't need to rush in getting ready but they still wanted to look their best.

"Sooo," Jay said trying to start a conversation.

"Ah," Chad gasped. "Evie made me a matching crown,"

"Not a lot of there there," Doug mumbled to Carlos who sniggered quietly.

"Tonight, will be the night of our lives boys," Ben said, as he slung an arm over Dougs shoulder.

"That it will," Doug said nodding his head.

"What time are we meeting the girls?" Chad asked.

"Half six, we're gonna go pick them up," Ben said, as he straightened Carlos' bow tie.

"Mal, hold still," Evie said as she curled a strand of Mals hair.

"Sorry," Mal said as she tried to remain still.

"Looking beautiful girls," Audrey said, as she put on a coat of mascara.

"We are gonna dance the night away," Jane said as she held her dress in front of her and danced around the room, Lonnie took the dress off her and began to dance with her.

"There you go," Evie said as she finished Mal's hair.

"Oh E, thank you it looks beautiful," Mal said, Mal's hair was loosely curled and put up in a waterfall hairstyle.

"You are beautiful Mal," Evie said, smiling at Mal in the mirror,

Twenty minutes later when the girls were putting together the final touches there was a knock at the door.

"That's them, how do I look?" Audrey asked.

"Beautiful my darling," Evie said as Mal opened the door to find the boys there waiting.

"Well, there are four very handsome boys waiting," Jay said.

"You look beautiful," Doug said as he walked over to Evie holding out his arm.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," Evie said smiling.

"Very handsome," Audrey said as Chad walked over.

Mal wore a dark purple dress with blue accents, while Ben wore a dark blue suit with a tie to match her dress. Evie wore a dark blue dress with silver sequins creating swirls patterns , Doug wore a silver suit with a dark blue tie to match.

Carlos wore a black suit with a light blue tie matching Jane's glittery light blue dress, Lonnie had a black dress with gold sequins creating a pattern on the top half while the bottom was plain but flowed out giving off an elegant vibe Jay wore a black suit and a gold tie to match and last but not least Audrey who had a beautiful Christmas tree green dress similar to Lonnie's except her sequins were a darker green Chad wore a dark silver suit with a matching green tie and of course a crown.

* * *

The group walked down to the great hall were the ball was taking place, everything looked magnificent the room was decorated in a Nutcracker theme, there was sugar plum fairy ice statues and Nutcrackers of course. There was a hot chocolate station which jay and Carlos rushed to as well as a snack table piled with food.

"You want a drink?" Ben asked as he walked over to the table with Mal.

"Yes please," Mal said, Ben went with the rest if the guys to get their dates a drink.

"Everything looks amazing," Evie said.

"It does," Mal said as she looked over the room.

The boys soon returned with drinks for their dates and went to find a place to sit down for a bit. They made small talk about the fairy table toppers and the ice statues.

Jay and Mal went to go get a free snacks while the rest stayed asking for a few bites to eat. It wasn't long before they were up on the dance floor Doug belting out to Mariah Carey as Evie just smiled at him.

"I'm exhausted," Mal said after she and Ben went to go sit down for a bit, they had been dancing for half an hour Evie and Doug had left to get a drink not long before them but the others were holding strong.

"Me too," Ben said as he sipped his coal.

"I really do love these table toppers, they did a really good job with all this," Mal said.

"They did, last year the theme was The Grinch, it was cool but this is so much better I think more elegant," Ben said, Mal nodded her head.

"Hey guys," Jay said as he returned along with the others.

"Hey," Ben and Mal said.

"Everyone enjoying themselves?" Doug asked.

"Yeah," They all said.

"Hey look, they have some games going on over there," Carlos said as he pointed across the room.

The group decided to walk over and check it out, indeed there were games going on, snow pong, candy ring toss, pin the nose on Rudolph, speed wrapping and more.

"Okay pin the nose on Rudolph," Mal said as se walked over, Ben helped her with the blindfold and handed her a nose. Mal walked over to where she thought Rudolph nose would be and stuck it on taking off her blindfold she found she was way off and had stuck the nose on the wall instead.

Next Jay had a go and also failed but at least stuck it on Rudolph, Chad was next and he stuck it on Rudolph's bum which caused everyone to have a little laugh, next up was Jane Las time Jane played this she failed like Mal did so she was really surprised to find that she had stuck it on his nose.

"YEES," Jane said, her prize was a box of chocolates, she shared them out with the group and went to go look at the other games.

Mal and Jane were both really good at the ring toss beating Chad and Audrey very easily but Chad and Audrey won at the snow pong, well against Aziz and his date Molly daughter of Snow White anyway.

For the speed wrapping they partnered with their dates and went against each other Mal and Ben beat Lonnie and Jay, and went on to beat Carlos and Jane, Chad and Audrey beat Jane and Carlos but lost against Jay and Lonnie, Jane and Carlos beat Lonnie and Jay. It was Mal and Ben against Chad and Audrey.

"Come on Mal," Evie said cheering her best friend on.

"Come on Audrey, Chad do as she says," Lonnie said.

"What," Chad said in mock offense.

"Yaaaa," Mal and Ben cheered as they finished beating Audrey and Chad by a few seconds.

"That was close," Jay said.

"Congrats," Audrey said, as she shakes their hands.

"Why thank you," Mal said.

Next the boys went on to play chubby bunny Doug beating them by a long shot, they also entered a cupcake eating competition which Chad won.

"Cupcakes are just my area of expertise," Chad said licking his lips.

The group were having the time of their lives raiding the snack, table mixing various drinks together, playing more games and of course dancing.

"I love you," Mal said, as she said looking up at Ben as they slow danced.

"I love you too," Ben said playing a kiss on her forehead Mal laid her head on his chest smiling as they continued to dance.

"My crown looks amazing on you," Chad said.

"Why thank you," Audrey said with a smile.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, Audrey nodded and took his outstretched hand.

Lonnie and Jay were trying to teach Carlos and Jane how to slow dance as they didn't really seem to get it.

"So, we just say?" Jane asked as Carlos held her hands.

"Yeah, Carlos you can hold Jane closer to you," Lonnie said.

"Okay," Carlos said as he pulled her closer.

"You got this man," Jay said as he gave his brother an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

Carlos nodded taking a deep breathe as he started to lead Jane , after aa while they both gained in confidence and when Jay and Lonnie glanced over to see how they were doing they smiled.

"We did a good job didn't we," Lonnie said as she looked back at Jay.

"Yeah we did, but they had this all along," Jay said Lonnie nodded before resting her head on Jay's shoulder.

"I had fun tonight," Evie said as she pulled away from Doug a little to look at him.

"I did to, I mostly enjoyed dancing with you," Doug said shyly.

* * *

**I stated this last night then deleted half of it today and rewrote it...hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	22. Descendants 22nd-Gingerbread houses

**Hope everyone is well**

**Did the last of the shopping today so phew..**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

Belle had gone out and brought gingerbread houses for the group to build a few days ago, t was snowing heavily outside so now was the perfect time to make them.

"Here you go guys, Ben still does this every year," Belle said as she brought out the boxes, and extra sweets for decorating.

"Its fun and delicious," Ben said.

"I'm with Ben on this," Adam said as he sat down with the group.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Mal asked as everyone getting their houses out of the box.

"Well first we build it, which can be difficult I used struggled with this when I was younger," Ben said as he got his icing ready.

"Yes, and he still struggles to this day," Adam said.

"Daad ahhh," Ben said in mock embarrassment.

"Okay, so my icing is ready my gingerbread house is out of its packet how do I build it?" Jay asked.

"Get one of the side pieces that will be the longest one and put some icing along the shortest edge, when you have done that get the smallest piece and put the longest edge to the icing and hold it their till it sticks," Ben said, as he showed them.

"And make sure the pattern is facing outwards," Belle said "Ben used to do that and it got him a little annoyed when he was younger Ben went a little red at that.

"Wait I'm confused," Mal said, so Ben helped her and Carlos build their first side.

"And we do that for all the sides? Evie asked.

"Yeah, but build the roof before you put it on the house," Ben said, and everyone got underway building their houses.

Mal and Carlos' kept falling down a few times and Mal got a little frustrated, Jay's broke a little but he was cool with it and just ate the piece that broke, Belle and Adam's looked amazing but then they had years of practice under their belt.

"Now that you have built your house, you can decorate it," Ben said as he started to ice along the roof so he could stick some M&M's on.

"Sweet," Jay said as he started decorating the front of his house.

"Decorating gingerbread houses with yummy bears because they are yummy bears," Evie sang as she stuck them around her house.

"I love peppermint," Mal said as she ate one savouring the taste.

"Stop eating the decorations," Carlos said, jokingly.

"But they taste so good," Mal said licking her lips.

"So do gummy bears," Evie said.

"Here eat a gummy bear," Ben said as he passed her one.

"Awe Belle that's so pretty," Mal said.

"Thanks Mal," Belle said as she continued on with her task.

"Jay are you just putting all the sweets that you can fit on your house?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Jay said shrugging his shoulders.

"I like your thinking," Adam said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Evie asked as she pointed to something on Carlos' house.

"Oh, as porch light," Carlos replied he had stuck a yellow skittles on a strawberry lace with a lot of icing and stuck the other end onto the roof.

"Ohhh," Evie said.

"Mal, are you just eating the decorations?" Ben asked as he looked over at his girlfriend who was ninety five percent icing.

"Mmm?" Mal said as she liked her fingers.

After everyone had used up their icing and was happy with their end result or had eaten most of the sweets provided they walked everyone through their gingerbread houses.

"I stuck peppermint along the roof, that's a wreath I made with rainbow drops, this is like a flower bed," Mal said gesturing to the Hershey kisses around the edge of her house with M&M's on top.

"Cool," Ben said. "I put M&M's around the edge of the roof, rainbow drops around the door and windows, I decorated the walls with icing just random swirls and placed peppermint around the edge,"

"Adam what about you?" Mal asked.

"Well I outlined the design in different coloured icing and placed smarties around the bottom edge of the house and rainbow strips round the top edge to give of a Christmas light vibe," Adam said turning his house around so everyone could see the different sides.

"Nice," Said Carlos.

"I'll go next," Evie said excitedly. "I put a lot of gummy bears around the house and I also decorated the top with smarties, I also put curtains up in the windows," Evie said, the curtains were rainbow strips.

"wow that is a lot of gummy bears," Belle exclaimed. "Well, as you can see I out lined my house as well but in just white and sprinkled different coloured sugar ice the top, I also stuck Hershey kisses at the front and M&M's around the bottom edge around the house, " Belle said as she showed everyone.

"Cool," Evie said as she admired Belles decorative skills she shouldn't be surprised though she took a big part in decorating the castle and Auradon prep and she thought both buildings were amazing.

"Yo my house has a hole in the roof but that is okay Santa needs it easy sometimes he must get tired so if he can get in really quick like quicker than going down a chimney or magic key then he can have a little rest," Jay said as he began to describe his house. "So around the edge I put these gummy round things, the front has candy canes and gummy bears, I put smarties and M&M's on the roof, the back has a few gummy ears as well and on this side I stuck some Hershey kisses and peppermint," Jay said, a few gummy bears fell off which Evie promptly ate claiming that they were not in his house so fair game causing them all to laugh a little.

"Soo, Carlos you are up," Mal said as she looked at his house.

"So I covered it in icing, forgot that I couldn't see the windows so I tried to draw them on with the different colours, I put gummy bears up on the roof and rainbow drops around the edge of it, I stuck some of those round gummy things that Jay used on the roof as well, um I put peppermint around the edge of my house some candy canes, smarties everything," Carlos said as he turned hi house around trying g to fi d something he missed.

"Come on I want to get a photo of this," Belle said as she made everyone squeeze in together with their houses. "Say gingerbread houses,"

"Moom," Ben said.

"Say it I am still your mother you know," Belle said, placing a hand on her hips and pulling a mock stern face.

"Alright," Ben said smiling.

"GUNGERBREAD HOUSES," They all said and Belle snapped a photo.

They all snapped a few photos of there own mostly if each others gingerbread houses and posting it on InstaRoyal.

"Can we eat these?" Mal asked.

"Of course, you can save it eat it," Adam said and Mal smiled as she took a peppermint t off.

* * *

**I have never actually built it decorated a gingerbread house though I have decorated a gingerbread man and that was fun.**

**I went off YouTube videos for inspiration**

**Reviews appreciated xx**


	23. December 23rd-Letters from Santa

**Happy Christmas of eve of Christmas eve, hope you are all well, my prayes are with you people in Australlia I hope you are all safe**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

The group were at Ben's castle which was where they would be spending Christmas, they were all looking forward to celebrating together, the group were sat in the living room watching a Christmas themed Live and Maddie special and munching on their gingerbread houses that they had made the other day.

"Hey guys, you got mail," Belle said as she handed the VK's each a letter.

"Whose it from?" Jay asked, eating some of his gingerbread house.

"Not sure," Adam said, he knew who it was from he recognised the hand writing.

The group opened their letters Adam and Belle watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Letters from Santa," Carlos said happily as the group read their letters.

Dear Mal,

You will make a great queen one day with your unique thinking and knowledge of the isle I feel that one day we will be able to see past our differences. You have a natural leader in you. A voice that people will listen to.

When you gave put the presents to the children on the isle the smile on your face, reading a story to the children and playing with them was so sweet.

You also have an excellent talent in art keep that up. I look forward to delivering you your presents.

Yours faithfully

Santa

"Awe, that was sweet and true," Ben said after Mal had finished reading.

Dear Evie,

You have such an eye for fashion and I wish you luck in your business if I or Mrs Claus ever need a new out fit I know who to go to. You are a caring person and have such a kind soul you always looked out for the little ones on the isle and did your best to make sure they were warm and festive.

The smile on your face when Dizzy did your nails warmed my heart I know you have the children of the isle best interests at heart and will help them to grow into wonderful human beings such as yourself.

Yours faithfully

Santa

"I am on it," Evie said excited at the thought of designing something for Santa to wear.

Dear Jay,

You always looked out for the others making sure they were always safe even when Mal said you didn't need to look out for her and to focus on the others you ignored her and still watched her as much as you did before. You have a natural talent for sports especially Tourney I wish you luck in the future for whatever road you choose to pursue whether it is sport or something else.

Teaching the children games and playing with them when you donated the gifts was such a delight, I know you will look out for them like brothers and sisters as you do for Mal, Evie and Carlos.

Yours faithfully

Santa

"I most definitely will," Jay said, determined to be a brother to all children from the isle someone for them to look up to.

"You really are like a big brother, a great one annoying at times but," Evie said chuckling lightly when Jay playfully punched her arm.

Dear Carlos,

You have such a kind heart and your love for dogs has grown so much helping out at the shelter is a great thing to do and I am told the residents there are very happy when you come. I am told you want to be a vet if you ever need practice you can come and give my reindeer their health checks, they will be kind do not worry.

Wanting to help teach the children of the isle is a great thing to do it also helps you learn and grow as well.

And Dude you are such a good boy, well done for being patient with Carlos as he over came his fear of dogs. As well as helping him out at the shelter keeping the other dogs entertained, it is amazing how we can hear what you have to say now you do make me laugh.

Yours faithfully

Santa

"This is so cool," Carlos said, he still could not believe that Santa had wrote to them.

"Santa thinks I'm a good boy, i mean i am a good boy but Santa says so," Dude said happily.

"Well it is true," Jay said scratching Dudes ear.

Dear Ben,

I have not written you a letter in years, you have grown so much. You have always been kind and when you invited four children from the isle over as your first proclamation not caring what anyone thought made me smile, you never saw your differences, you just saw other people, people who are not at fault for what their parents did and people who are sorry for what they did.

Wanting to make this Christmas a special one for your friends, making it one to remember is why you will make a great leader, coming together with Fairy Godmother to donate food and presents to the isle is why you will make a great king.

You are as great king and I know that your reign will be an amazing one especially with Mal by your side.

Yours faithfully

Santa

"He is right you know," Belle said, smiling.

"You are a great king," Adam finished.

"It's true," Carlos said.

Ben smiled and they all read their letters again and again before going out to play in the snow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I couldn't find my old letters from santa for insperation I looked online but mostly they said 'i got your letter' which they already know.**

**Xxx**


	24. December 24th-Christmas eve

**December 24th, one more sleep people, I repeat one more sleep. MERRY CHRISTMAS it's Christmas Eve...AHHHHH!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was buzzing with excitement, the VK's eagerly opened their advent calendars leaving but one left.

"Soon my friend, soon," Jay said as he looked at the last unopened door longingly.

"So would it be stupid of me to ask if you are excited?" Ben asked as he looked over at them.

"Yes Ben, yes it would," Carlos said bluntly.

Ben laughed as he walked over to them opening his advent calendar before putting it back on the shelf.

"So, do you wanna build a snowman?" Mal asked, Ben sort of wished he had not introduced her to Frozen even though Queen Elsa's and Princess Anna's story was amazing.

"Yes, come on," Ben said as he and the others went to go put on their snow clothes.

The snow was here to stay for several weeks, Ben was definitely happy about that and he was pretty sure the others were too.

"Okay, I don't think I can push this any further," Mal said as she halted in her rolling of the base of the snowman.

"Gees Mal," Jay said as he looked at the size. "I think that is bigger than the one we made the other day,"

"Okay so now I am going to have to roll this some more," Ben said as Mal walked over to help him.

"I found some sticks for the arms and some stones for eyes and mouths," Evie said as she walked over from the mini woods.

"Awesome," Carlos said as he came back outside with a carrot, scarf and hat

Jay helped Ben put the head on before patching up the sides to form a snowman shape, Evie walked over and Jay lifted her up so she was able to reach to put the eyes, nose and mouth in.

"Arm," Carlos said handing Mal a stick.

"Arm," Mal said as she accepted the stick.

They both jabbed a stick in either side in doing so the snowman shifted slightly before it fell apart snow falling on each of them.

"Hahahahah ahahahah..." They all laughed as they brushed the snow of them.

"Oh well," Evie said before throwing a snowball at Ben.

"Oh you didn't," Ben said smiling.

"Oh I did," Evie said as she smiled, Ben through a snowball in her direction Evie managed to dodge it.

"I got you Ben," Carlos said before throwing a snowball at Evie and this time getting her in the shoulder.

"Hey," Evie said laughing as she through another one but hit Jay by mistake.

Soon enough a full fledged snow all fight began, everyone against each other hiding behind trees so they wouldn't get hit.

"Ohh Maal," Evie sang as she pulled a branch causing snow to fall over her purple haired friend.

"I have an idea get the boys over by that covering thing I will be right back," Mal said as she walked away but not before throwing a snowball at Evie's head when her back was turned.

When Evie had the boys in position Mal quietly as she could with the crunching of the snow crept forward, Evie was recording she had a feeling this was going to be funny she had told the boys she wanted to take photos of them so they were posting in random positions.

Seeing Mal give her a nod she yelled three and the boys posed in a different position as Mal hit the roofing and a huge pile of snow fell on top of them. Mal and Evie were laughing so hard they fell on to the floor the boys were trying to shake the snow off them some of it having gone down their backs.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that you two," Jay said as he ran towards the two laughing friends that were running away from the scene.

"We got you Jay," Carlos said as he and Ben followed.

Soon Jay had caught up with them softly tackling Evie to the ground as he began to playfully wrestle.

"Sto..op you..'re tickl..ing me," Evie said in between bouts of laughter.

Mal tried to help her but was soon laughing herself as Ben and Carlos tickled her to the ground soon enough a tired group of five were laying flat out on the floor staring up at the sky.

"Think it's snowing again," Carlos said as he felt a snowflake fall onto his nose.

"Come on lets go back in and warm up Mrs Potts will make us some soup to eat for lunch," Ben said as they all stood up and made their way indoors.

After shaking the snow off their boots they made their way inside, taking off their gear and rushing to the fire place joining Dude to warm up.

"Hope you guys had fun out there," Belle said as she walked into the room.

"Most definitely," Mal said.

"I can tell, all your cheeks are rosy," Belle said as she boobed Mal's nose causing her to scrunch it up which Ben thought was adorable.

"Is lunch ready mom?" Ben asked, snowball fights worked up quite the appetite.

"Nearly, five minutes," Belle said as she walked back out of the room.

* * *

After lunch the five lounged around watching TV, Jay wanted to watch Home Alone again which was fine with everyone else, Mal and Evie had dozed off both exhausted from the snowball fight earlier.

"Mal, Evie," Ben said while he shook them gently. "Wake up,"

"Mmm," Mal said as she woke up.

"Come on we are going for a little walk meet up with the others," Ben said.

It was still snowing when they stepped outside, walking past houses, mansions and castles with their Christmas lights on, some playing to music while others flashed in alternating patterns.

"It's beautiful," Jay said as he admired the lights.

"It most definitely is," Said a voice from behind him.

"Lonnie, Merry Christmas," Jay said as he turned to hug her.

"Merry Christmas Evie," Doug said as he hugged her from behind.

"Doug, Merry Christmas," Evie said as she turned around to hug him in return.

"Carlos, Merry Christmas," Jane said as she rushed over.

"Merry Christmas Jane," Carlos said as he hugged her tight.

"So what have you been up to today?" Mal asked as they walked a little ways.

"Not much, wrapped the last of my presents finally why is my brother so nosy?" Lonnie said as she held Jays hand.

"Helped mom prep for tomorrow," Jane said.

"Met up with my uncles and aunts still meeting up with them but wanted to come out to meet you guys and especially you," Doug said gesturing to Evie who smiled as she blushed lightly.

"What about you guys?" Jane asked as she took a hold of Carlos's hand.

"Snowball fight," Jay said.

"Well it started with building a snowman, but then it collapsed on us and Evie initiated the fight," Mal said. "E, show them the video,"

"Oh yeah," Evie said as she took out her phone.

Everyone laughed as they watched the video of the boys getting snow piled a over them.

"Oh my," Lonnie said as she wiped a tear away.

"Look up," Ben said to Mal who looked up at the dark snow filled sky and mistletoe, hug by on a streetlight.

"Mistletoe," Mal whispered as she looked into Ben's eyes.

"Yeah, some people put them up in random places around Christmas, you know how beautiful you are?" Ben said as he looked into her vibrant green eyes.

Mal slowly leaned in as did Ben before their lips met unbeknownst to them Lonnie snapped a photo of the beautiful moment.

The group continued walking until they found a bench to sit on.

"I can not wait until tomorrow," Mal said as she looked up at the dark sky.

"Me neither you guys will love the food, I mean food is great all the time but at Christmas I dunno it just seems so much better," Jane said as she watched the snowflakes continue to fall.

"I wonder if we will see Santa," Carlos wondered out loud.

"Its hard to I tried to stay awake when I was younger many times, but it is like trying to makes you fall asleep," Lonnie said, she did not know how strong their will was hers as a child was quite strong but sleep easily fell upon her when mixed with excitement.

"We can do it," Jay said, sure they would see the man in red tonight.

* * *

Ben, Lonnie and Jane smiled, loving the innocence that the four still held with in them that they themselves would never get back.

After a few more minutes they parted ways wishing each other a Happy Christmas and to see each other soon. Ben, Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos headed home, when they arrived they were greeted by the smell of tea.

"Hey guys you are just in time tea is ready," Adam said as he greeted the group in the foyer.

The group followed Adam to the dining hall and sat down waiting to be served.

"Thank you," Jay said as he was served.

"So did you guys have fun today?" Adam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yess, we had a snowball fight," Evie said while smiling.

"It was fun, cold but fun," Carlos said as he ate a carrot.

"We were building a snowman but he kinda fell apart," Jay said.

"When building a snowman goes wrong, have a snowball fight," Ben said causing everyone to laugh.

"I think I will stand by that," Adam said.

After tea was finished they all washed up and sat down to watch some TV when Belle cane into the room.

"Hey guys, do you want to bake some cookies for Santa?" Belle asked.

"Yes please, that sounds awesome," Mal said as she jumped up shortly followed by the others.

"Can we eat some too?" Evie asked.

"Yes of course you can dear," Belle said as she lead them to the kitchen.

Belle handed them each a recipe so they could make a batch of their own for Santa, even though Ben no longer believed they still baked cookies for Santa leaving him a glass of milk and leaving carrots for his reindeer along with a bowl of water.

"Extra chocolate chips," Jay said as he added another bowl, Mal rolled her eyes but still added more to her own.

"A tree there, a snowman there and a star there," Evie said as she carefully cut and placed her cookies on the tray.

"Awe look a reindeer," Mal said as she picked up the cutter.

"Look a Santa," Carlos said as he the shape.

Soon all the cookies were baking in the oven and Belle brought out the carrots for them wash.

"What time dose Santa come?" Mal asked as she washed her carrot.

"I dunno, I think he arrives when you are asleep," Ben said, wondering if this would make them go to sleep later.

"But what if you wake up by accident?" Carlos asked.

"Not sure it's never happened to me," Ben said as he placed a carrot into the bowl.

"He will say hello of course, and will probably ask you to go back to sleep," Belle said as she placed a carrot in the bowl also.

"He won't be mad?" Evie asked not wanting Santa to be mad at any of then.

"Nope," Belle said as she smiled reassuringly at them.

While their cookies were still baking everyone helped to clear away Ben swept the floor, Jay wiped the table, Evie washed up, Mal dried and Carlos and Belle put away.

When they were done Belle left them out to cool before they all went to go and wash up and put on the Christmas Pjs she brought them. The girls wore a Rudolph onesie while the boys wore a Santa onesie.

"We all look so amazing," Evie said as she smiled excitedly.

"We do," Belle agreed.

"Now to watch tradition...The Grinch," Adam said as he put the movie on.

They were all snuggled up on the couch with blankets and hot cocoa as the snow fell outside. The four VK's wondering why someone could want to steal Christmas and everyone else's happiness, but it turned out someone just needed to show him that Christmas was fun and that he was not alone.

After the movie had finished they went to go get their cookies for Santa laying the plate down in front of the fireplace, a glass of milk along with a bowl of carrots for his reindeer.

Their stockings hung with their names on ready to be filled and a tree that had no presents around it waiting for the empty void to be filled.

"I'm to excited to sleep," Mal said as she laid down in her bed.

"Me neither," Carlos said.

"Try closing your eyes," Ben said as he lay beside Mal, they were sharing a big room with several beds that was used when families visited and stayed at the castle.

"But they don't want to close," Jay said.

"Christmas day will come sooner once you fall asleep," Belle said, as soon as she heard that Evie shot under the covers hoping that this would help.

"Okay, okay guys lets speed time," Evie said from beneath the covers.

"Evie's got the right idea have sweet dreams," Adam said before he closed the door.

"I will stay awake," Mal said determined.

"WE will stay awake you mean," Jay said.

"Sure thing," Mal said as she sat up in bed.

"We will see this Santa," Mal said.

"Urgh it is not working I am way to excited," Evie said as she returned from her pit.

"How about we list all of time items in the Twelve Days of Christmas?" Ben suggested, hoping this would make them go to sleep, he was excited to so hopefully it would work for him as well.

"Okay," Carlos said. "A partridge in a pear tree,"

"Two French hens," Mal said.

"Three turtle doves," Ben said.

"Four calling birds," Jay said, just before Carlos.

"FIVE GOLD RINGS!" Evie sang.

Before they even got to ten pipers piping they were all fast asleep.

* * *

**I am so excited, started prepping for Christmas dinner tomorrow, and got my stocking out ready...yes I still have a stocking my mum is amazing an sill fills it for me, I will always have a stocking, I just love opening them up Santa always gives me an orange and nuts which is my breakfast for ****Christmas day :'D.**

**Hope everyone has an amazing Christmas Eve and go to sleep so Santa can come.**


	25. December 25th-Christmas Day

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC, AMAZING, EPICSOME DAY.**

**SO HERE IT IS **

**CHRISTMAS DAY XX**

* * *

Snow was falling on the ground outside and the castle was prepping for the Christmas dinner while five excited teens began to wake up.

"Mmmhmmm," Mal said as she slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of eyes.

"Morning Mal," Ben said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning," Mal mumbled snuggling into him. "Wait, it's morning?" Mal said.

"GUUYYYYSS, WAAAKEE UP IT'S MORNING IT'S CHRISTMAS DAAY!," Mal cheered as she got up to jump on Ben.

"Merry Christmas guys," Ben said as he sat up seeing the other three already sat up with smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas," They all said.

"Let's go wake up my mom and dad, when I was younger, I would always jump on their bed to wake them up," Ben said as he led the way to their room.

"I can't believe it, it's Christmas I wonder what Santa got us," Evie said, trying to keep her excited voice at a whisper.

"Ready?" ben asked when they reached the former king and Queens bedroom door., the group nodded with big grins on their faces. "3, 2, 1," Ben counted before opening the door.

"WAAKKEE UPPP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ben cheered while jumping on the bed, the others followed it suit.

"Merry Christmas," Adam said as he put his glasses on.

"Merry Christmaaaaasss," Carlos said as he continued to jumped on the bed.

"Come on get up, the sooner you do the sooner we can eat," Dude said, as he jumped on Belle.

"Sooo you want to open your stockings or..." Belle asked trailing off at the end.

"Can we plese, really yes," Mal said, happily.

"Yes, come on," Belle said as she got out of bed.

The group headed into the living room where their stockings were hung by the fireplace, they all went to go get their stockings while Adam started a fire.

"I'm so excited," Evie said as she held her stocking close.

"I can't believe it's Christmas day already," Jay said, as he sat next to Carlos.

Once everyone was sat in front of the fire, they began to open their presents.

"Awesome," Mal said as she pulled out a key ring in the shape of a dragon.

"Aweee, coool" Carlos said as he pulled out a cushion with Dudes face on.

"Well I do look cool," Dude said as he sniffed at the cushion.

"Yess," Jay said as he pulled out a dog tag and put it on.

"Make up, awe thank you," Evie said, smiling Widley it was good make up too, it was Ariel's line Kiss the Girl.

Everyone got nuts, and orange, candy, socks and a scarf, while Mal also got some pens. Evie a mini sewing kit for on the go, Jay some playing cards with the royal crest on, and Carlos got a blanket also with Dudes face on.

"I am just so good looking I am on everything," Dude said causing the group to laugh.

"Hey Dude, you got a stocking too," Ben said as he brought it over.

"I did, oh my thank you thank you," Dude said as Ben handed him the stocking.

Dude nudged at the opening with his nose and pawed at it, Carlos helped him get what was inside it out.

"Treats, and a ball ooo a sausage, doggy candy" Dude said happily. "Awe hey look I got a cushion and a blanket with your face on Carlos,"

"Sweet," Carlos said as he scratched Dudes ear.

* * *

After opening their stockings, the group headed to the dining room for breakfast, breakfast consisted of pancakes in the shape of snowmen and Christmas trees, bacon, sausages, waffles, fruit and hot chocolate.

"This is sooo goood," Mal said as she ate a mouthful of waffles.

"This is the best breakfast I have ever had," Jay said as he got some more bacon.

"Can I please have a sausage?" Dude asked he was sat by Adam hoping he would drop some food on the floor.

"Sure," Adam said as he got a plateful for him.

"Thank youu," Dude said cheerily as he chomped down.

After breakfast everyone went to get ready for the day, Christmas Jumpers from Mrs Pots and funky slippers from Cogsworth. When everyone was ready, they headed back to the living room to open their presents from Santa.

"Mal here you go," Ben said handing her present, Ben also handed the others theirs.

"Wow," Evie said once the wrapping paper was gone.

"Exactly what I wanted," Carlos said happily.

"Wait, we all asked for a phone," Jay said realising they all had got a phone.

"Seems as though you did," Belle said smiling.

They took it in turns opening the rest of their presents from Santa, Belle snapping lots of photos so they could remember this day for years to come.

"Neat," Carlos said as he looked inside the tool box he got.

"Awe, these are so pretty," Mal said as she looked at the shirt, she had gotten.

"Oh, my he got it," Evie said as she opened the sewing machine she asked for.

"Sweet," Jay said when he opened the present, he was most excited about getting. "A games console and the newest model as well, and games, thanks Santa,"

"Awe yes, Santa got me a laptop," Carlos said happily, his current one was starting to run slow and freeze on him every half hour.

"Yesss, a new sketch pad," Mal said with glee. "Awe, look at his face it's so cute, I will name you Klaus," Mal said referring to a caramel coloured bear with red foot pads and a blue jumper with a penguin on the front wearing a Santa hat and a red scarf with white spots on.

"He's adorable," Evie exclaimed as she looked over.

"Check out the shades," Jay said, as he put them on pulling a smoulder. "Ahhh yes, an outdoor survival kit," Jay exclaimed, he had wanted one for a while ever since he read about Flynn Riders adventures by Eugene Fitzherbert.

"Yes, I got some shoes these look sweet, Dude check em out," Carlos said as he showed them to him.

"Sweet, now you can take me on lots of walks," Dude said.

"No way this is beautiful, " Evie exclaimed as she opened up her music box, it played a pretty tune, the outside of the box was decorated in a zodiac style with the constellations matching them with an angle on the middle that turned as the music played. "Kiss The Rain Yiruma is just beautiful," Evie said.

"It's so pretty," Mal said as she admired the design.

"What else did you get?" Jay asked, as she closed the lid.

"Hair clips, these are gorgeous," Evie said as she looked at the jewelled clips and hair sliders.

"Ben what did Santa get for you?" Mal asked.

"He got me, some new clothes, books, a DVD and a popcorn maker," Ben said.

"Ooo, popcorn," Dude said.

"What DVD did you get?" Jay asked.

"Pitch Perfect 3," Ben said, as he read the title.

"Cool," Evie said.

"Dude Santa got you something as well," Carlos said, as he gave Dude his presents.

"He did, I didn't even write a list," Dude said before tearing at the paper with his teeth.

"A new food and water bowl, doggy food, a chew toy," Dude said excited when he saw what he got. "Thanks Santa,"

"You're a good boy Dude," Carlos said as he gave him a cuddle, Dude gave him his special doggy kisses. "Thanks boy,"

Everyone sat around and watched some Christmas morning cartoons while they waited for lunch to be ready, clearing away the paper and admiring the gifts that they had gotten from Santa.

"I love this music box so much," Evie said as she admired the design and music.

"This shirt is just so cool," Mal said, her shirt read Ah the element of surprise with the word 'Ah' in a periodic table box.

"HA," Dude said, when he read the shirt.

"Who's up for a game later?" Jay asked as he placed his games console to the side.

"Me," Carlos said.

"Yeah man," Ben said.

"Yeah," Evie and Mal said.

"I will watch and observe," Dude said in a determined tone.

"Christmas lunch is ready," Mrs Potts said as she walked into the living room.

"Woohoo," Dude cheered jumping around in circles.

* * *

They all headed to the dining room where they were with a festive table setting, they did not have assigned seats so Mal sat next To Ben and Jay Carlos sat next to Belle and Evie and Adam sat next to Jay. They were joined by Belles father who had just arrived and Mrs Pots, Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"It smells so good," Carlos said, as the smell of food wafted in from the kitchen.

Soon the food was brought in a an enormous Turkey , with crispy roast potatoes, sage and onion stuffing, Yorkshire puddings, pigs in blankets, mashed sweet potato and vegetables. There was also gravy, bread sauce and of course cranberry sauce.

"Thank you all for being here, merry Christmas," Adam said as he carved the Turkey.

Everyone passed their plates round for the turkey before pulling on everything else, once everyone had their food the rest of the staff joined them Adam and Belle had always done this as a way to thank them, he considered them family. Adam even got a plate for Dude who was sat by his feet.

"Thank you," Dude said as he chopped down on his turkey and sweet potato, parsnip and carrots and a little bit of bugs in blankets as he couldn't eat to much bacon but he loved it so Adam let him have some as it was Christmas.

"Mal, let's pull a cracker," Ben said as he grabbed one, Mal grabbed the other side and pulled when it popped Ben had the bigger side but gave it to Mal.

"Thanks, Ben," Mal said as she put her crown on.

"What's white and goes up?" Mal asked as she read the joke.

"I don't know," Carlos said.

"A confused snowflake," Mal said. "Clever, I guess,"

"Haahaa," Evie laughed a little.

"I got a fish thingy," Mal said.

"Oh, yeah hold it in your hand," Ben said, Mal did so and it curled.

"Cool," Mal said.

"This is amazing," Jay said as he ate some more turkey, he loved everything about christmas dinner so far, the turkey, the pigs in blankets even the vegetables.

"I agree," Carlos said as he sipped his cola.

"I am glad you like it," Mrs Pots said as she smiled.

"The crown is more of a necklace," Mal said as she repositioned her crown on her head.

"I know what you mean," Carlos said, who was having the same problem.

"Anybody want some more turkey, veg?" Adam asked.

"Me please," Jay and Mal said at the same time.

Belle smiled, as they got some more food she was happy they were enjoying themselves , and she was too. After everyone had finished they were all stuffed they didn't think they would be able to eat anymore food that was until Mrs Pots left the room and returned with pudding.

"OH MY GOD," Jay said as he saw the options.

"Looks so good," Evie said.

"And smells good," Carlos said, as Mal smiled and smelled the air.

They had Christmas pudding, mince pies, chocolate cake, ice cream of all the flavours, toppings and sauces for the ice cream and chocolate.

"Christmas pudding," Carlos said as he ate a bit. "Is soooooo good,"

"I agree," Adam said.

"I like the chocolate cake," Mal said.

"The mince pies are amazing," Ben said, Mrs Pots had made all the puddings from scratch.

"Thank you Ben," Mrs Pots said as she smiled.

"Mmm delicious," Maurice said, he was eating the Christmas pudding.

"Thanks..nom..Mrs Pots...nom nom," Dude said, Mrs Pots made Dude a special doggy Christmas pudding as a present for him.

"Fly froggy " Carlos said as he pinged his toy he got from his cracker.

"Ha, he landed on my plate," Maurice said who was across from him, Maurice expunged the frog back to Carlos.

"I got a pen which will come in handy," Jay said, as he clicked his pen.

* * *

After lunch everyone helped to clear away, putting the food in tubs so they good eat the left overs over the next few days, they left the drinks out so everyone could help themselves over the rest of the day.

"so, who is ready to open some more presents?" Belle asked when they returned to the living room.

"We can open more?" Carlos asked and Belle nodded so Carlos went to go find a present, he found one and handed it to Evie. "This is from me,"

"Thanks," Evie said and began to open her present. "The colour is so pretty, thanks Carlos," Evie had gotten a lovely ice blue nail polish it was also from the Kiss the Girl brand.

"You're welcome," Carlos said as he smiled.

Evie then went to go find a present when she returned from under the tree she handed the present to Jay, who took it with a smile on his face. Tearing off the paper he smiled.

"Thanks E," Jay said giving her a hug, Evie had gotten him gloves that had extra grip and were perfect for rock climbing.

And this is how they went the person who got the present would go and find a present from themselves for someone.

"Jay thank you," Mal said, Jay had gotten her some new paints she was in need of more so she was defiantly happy.

"Mal this is amazing," Carlos said, Mal had given him a drawing of Dude that she had done.

"You captured my randomness very well," Dude said.

A lot of thanks and hugs were exchanged over the next half hour, Mal had gotten perfume from Carlos, a diary with a purple and green dragon on the front from Evie, Ben had gotten her gold necklace that she put on immediately.

Evie had gotten beautiful fabric from Mal, a fashion book from Ben that she could not wait to read and get inspiration from, and sequins, gems pack from Jay for her sewing. Carlos.

Jay had got Jurassic World DVD from Mal, exploring and outdoor survival guide books from Ben which he was looking forward to reading and putting it all into practice and he got combat boots from Carlos.

Carlos got a hat from Ben that had dog ears on which Dude found hilarious, a jacket from Evie that she had made it was leather and had his favourite colours white, red and black, Jay had got him his own fencing gear as he had joined the fencing team.

Belle and Adam had got them all phone cases, they admitted to them that Santa had told them he was getting them phones, Jay's phone case was a dark brown and gave off an Indiana Jones vibe, Mals' was purple of course and had a sparkly dragon on the back, Evie's was a light blue with red flowers on and Carlos' was black and had dog bones decorating it.

"Thank you," Mal said as she gave them both a hug.

"You're welcome Mal," Belle said smiling as she returned the hug.

"Guys you didn't need to get me anything," Ben said as the VK's handed him each a present.

"Shhh," Evie said as she smiled, Ben smiled as he opened his gifts.

"Awe, thanks Evie," Ben said, Evie had gotten him a photo of them all together at his coronation.

"You're welcome," Evie said happy that he liked it.

Mal had gotten him a bracelet with a little crown charm, Jay had gotten him a Tourney book with all the stats of the teams, Carlos got him a box of chocolates his favourite Swiss and his parents gave him a spa kit.

"Thanks guys," Be said as he hugged each of them.

Maurice had got everyone something as well, he got the VK's each a pocket knife saying that it would always come in handy whether it was to peel a potato or cut rope. He had already given Ben a pocket knife a few years ago so he gave him a table organiser so he could keep his desk tidy. He gave his daughter and son in law a replica of the rose that brought them together, Mrs Pots he gave a jewellery box to Lumiere and Cogsworth got a stopwatch each with their names engraved on.

Mrs Pots gave them each a recipient book they all loved her cooking so it was well received, they were all looking forward to trying to recreate her amazing food. Lumiere and Cogsworth got everyone clocks and candle sticks which they got everyone each year it was a tradition that everyone seemed to enjoy.

"Dude we hot you something to," Carlos said as he got Dudes presents out.

"You did?" Dude said in shock, he really had been a good boy this year he thought.

"Yes Dude, we love you," Evie said as she scratched his ear.

"I love you all too," Dude said and began to open his presents. "a new collar thanks Carlos," Dude said, Carlos have given him a red collar.

Mal had got him a fluffy bed which he immediately laid on and opened the rest of his presents there, Evie had made him a coarse matching Carlos', Jay gave him even more treats and Ben got him a lead matching his Collar. Adam and Belle decided to get him a tug toy. Maurice made Dude a place to keep all his doggy treats safe so none could eat them but him. Lumiere and Cogsworth and got him a membership to Dogs o Dogs where he could get discounts on costs, lead, food and most importantly treats.

"Thank you guys," Dude said as he went round and gave them all doggy kisses.

The VK's and Ben had teamed up to get Adam and Belle a present a get away to Alana'a spa which they were very happy about.

"Thanks you guys," Adam said as he gave them all a hug as did Belle.

Thank you," Belle said.

The Vk's didn't know Maurice very well so they each got him a box of chocolates and Ben got him a journal so he could write his invention ideas down, Belle and Adam gave him a gift card to Works of timber so he could by all the materials he needed for his inventions. The Vk's and Ben got Mrs Pot new kitchen utensils and Adam and Belle got her a new book to put all her new recipes down.

"You are all so thoughtful," Maurice said.

"Thank you," Mrs Pots said as she gave everyone a hug and a kiss.

"You're welcome," Mal said smiling, she loved the feeling that she got when she gave someone a gift it made her feel all tingly and warm inside, the others felt the same. After all the presents were opened and the paper was tidied away the snacks were brought out crisps, chocolate, chicken kebabs, tater tots all the party food you could think of and a cheese board which Evie was eager to eat.

Adam helped Jay set up his games console while Mal started to draw in her sketch pad, Evie was munching on cheese as she read her fashion book already getting new ideas of what she could make next, Maurice was eating his chocolate as he watched everyone.

Once the games console was set up Jay, Ben and Carlos played Mario it was a favourite among everyone.

"Ahhh," Carlos said as he nearly beat Jay.

He gave his controller to Adam so he could have a go and Be gave his to Maurice, They each walked them through what to do and did a practice round before the real thing, Maurice had won which surprised him.

"Haha," Cheered Maurice.

Everyone was having such a good time Belle put some music on and everyone had a dance, laughter filled the air as Jay did the walk like an Egyptian dance to Baby it's cold outside.

Dude danced around with everyone as he kicked his ball around people throwing it around for him which he loved as he ran after it.

"I got it, I got it, I got it," Dude said as he ran after it.

"Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day," Evie sang.

"I really do though," Carlos said.

That danced for most the night and after they were to tired to carry on with dancing they all snuggled up on the couch with hot chocolate and popcorn and watched Jurassic World, all thinking that this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**So there you have it merry Christmas everyone, have a fantastic Christmas or day if you do not celebrate and have a great new year,**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites on this story it means so much thank you. xx**


End file.
